Siren
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: AU-Fem. Wally. In 1997, the Joker found a baby girl at a horrible murder site, now 17 years later, Siren is finally ready to join her father in the world of crime and fighting the do-gooders. But on her very first night, her father is arrest and she is unable to rescue him. Fueled by anger and the lust for revenge, Siren has plans for the heroes, big plans. And she will win, right?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Luka here and I'm starting my very own Fem. Wally Young Justice Fic! And here's the basic idea, I don't believe anyone starts out evil, its just a chain of events that lead them to be criminals or/and villains, and I don't make any exceptions to that belief, not even to the Joker and lets face it, even villains need vacations. So my idea is, while Joker takes his vacation in Central City, he finds a peaceful family murdered with their newborn infant as the sole survivor, Joker becomes attached to the baby girl and takes her in as his own, but after discovering Harley Quinn dead, he hides his new daughter away. Now, after many years of hiding and secret training, Star is ready to join her father in crime as Siren, the new Princess of Crime, but on her first night, she sees a horrid sight, her father captured by the Justice League. Fuelled by her thirst for revenge for not just her mother, but now her father, Star, armed with her unique magical powers, is ready to take down the Justice League once and for all…but is it really what she wants to do?

* * *

Chapter 1: A Beginning

 _Flashback ~sixteen years ago~_

 _Joker grumbled to himself as he trekked for the annoyingly quiet and sickeningly peaceful part of Central City, the kind of neighbourhood where you could leave your doors unlocked and could always count on your neighbours. Whatever possessed Harley to think this was the perfect vacation spot for him, he'll never know, but, eh, may as well in joy it while it lasted, never know when he'll get to enjoy another vacation again. Besides, Harley would never let him hear the end of it._

 _Joker blinked in surprise at actually noticing something off in this otherwise perfect neighbourhood. Now Joker wasn't an idiot as he often portrayed himself as, he was just as observant as Bats when he wanted to be. Every house he's seen so far had its door closed and the pavement was spotless and the gate itself was not just closed but locked._

 _This particular house, almost identical in structure to its neighbours, had its front door wide open and the gate gave an eerie squeak as the breeze gave it tiny pushes every three minutes. Also, a very distinct detail caught his eye, the path leading up to the porch and the porch itself had a very fresh trail of equally fresh blood leading into the home._

 _Joker debated upon whether or not to go in, it wasn't his problem nor did he know whoever lived here, heck it wasn't even his city. So why should he care? With that last thought, Joker was about to move on, when a sudden sound pierced the air, making him freeze as his blood went cold, purple eyes widening; it was a baby's cry. Now despite what Joker may due in his crimes, even he had his morals, if there was one person he'd never harm it was a child, let alone a harmless baby, traumatize mentally maybe, but never physically harm. Hey, even he was human and had to put his foot down somewhere._

 _Fearing the child was hurt, but still on guard, Joker cautiously entered the property. He had to tiptoe to avoid disturbing the blood trail, why mess with someone's work and besides, he didn't need this pinned on him. He paused hesitantly at the door and looked around for a moment before entering._

 _The first thing that greeted him aside from the blood trail was a fairly organized closet space by the door with shoes and boots beneath the jackets and coats, ahead of him was two doorways that went to different spaces with the stairs sitting innocently between them. The trail lead into the room on the left and Joker cautiously followed, while grabbing an umbrella. Hey, being around Batman so long can make anyone paranoid, besides, he had his fair share of backstabbers._

 _What he saw barely made him flinch, but it still made his stomach lurch. Two bodies laid in a pool of blood, one a man with fiery red hair and lifeless light blue eyes with fair skin having various bruises all over his body, must have been bludgeoned to death, his face was just barely touched._

 _The woman on the floor wasn't as lucky, having various different cuts and scratches from two different objects, her long brown hair was mangled and matted to either the floor, her chest or once lovely face, her lifeless emerald eyes were the only distinguish thing left. Boxes and drawers littered the floor, signifying the intent was to rob, but everything had gone horribly wrong._

 _The baby's crying cut Joker out of his musings as he back-tracked, following its cry and up the stairs after putting the umbrella back. There were various pictures of the man and woman on the walls, the most recent should the two with a blonde man and another woman with the same hair as the dead man, but with emerald green eyes and the now dead woman was pregnant, before he spied a hospital photo of the woman cradling a bundle in her arms._

 _Upon entering the nursery, he nearly blanched at how sickeningly cute it was with bright pink and white everywhere and bunnies, hearts and butterflies were everywhere he looked. Looking into the crib, he gave a tiny smile at seeing the baby was fine, scared and confused granted, but physically fine nonetheless, dressed in a white diaper with cute little ducky-print under a pink nightgown, her bright, beautiful emerald hues stared up at him, wide and curious, but also confused and scared, innocent. It got him right in the heart. She was fairly small, even for a newborn, giving him the idea she was considerably premature with her father's fair skin and wisp of red hair, but her mother's beautiful eyes._

 _Joker then faltered, wondering what to do. He couldn't just leave the child here, she'd surely starve if her parents' murderers didn't decide to come back and finish the job first. Besides, if he left her here, there was a chance she'd be place in a foster home or worse, an orphanage. She'd surely be killed from the improper care those places had and he knew first hand that no child deserved that._

 _An idea crossed his mind, what if he took her with him back to Gotham? Surely no one would miss one little baby girl? Looking into those green eyes, now bubbling with brightness and innocent curiosity, he couldn't help but think of the possibilities of raising the little girl as his own, it wouldn't be that hard getting her back to Gotham, the question was how to keep her hidden from the Bat._

 _He smiled at her, making her coo as she reached up for him, wanting to be held most likely. Being careful and above all gentle, he picked the bubbly baby girl up and cradled her lovingly. She'd definitely be worth the trouble if he got to see that smile every day._

 _Besides…Harley's always wanted a baby to call her own._

 _End Flashback._

Within a secret facility just outside Gotham, a several well-armed men in army-print clothing kept guard of the few buildings within the large land as well as the sole entrance and exit of the fenced-in grounds. Within one building several contraptions were at work to form an obstacle course that involved sneaking around undetected through various different scenarios while disarming alarms and not getting caught by the dummies that acted as fake guards, dodging various sharp projectiles and laser-beam alarms, all to get to the goal, a single green gem.

Working her way through this obstacle course was a single, figure standing to be as tall as a girl entering her early teens wearing a pure black body suit with her hair tucked into a black cape with a face mask and gloves with sole and toe-less black socks. She elegantly and gracefully twisted her body through the lasers with practiced ease stretching her body in almost painful ways and angles until she reached the other side.

She smiled to herself, this was getting easier every time she did the course. It being a given since she did it almost every day a week ever since she was deemed ready by her father to being her physical training. She smiled as she walked up to the pedestal where her prize sat, but then paused, looking suspicious, before kneeling down and pried out a piece of metal to reveal hidden wires.

"Nice try dad," She smirked as pulled out a pair of small manicure scissors from her pouch, "But I learn from my mistakes." With that said, she grasped the wires and cut them, only for the lights to immediately turn on, making her jump to her feet in surprised-anger.

"What did I do now?" She shouted in disbelieved-anger as her father's henchmen began cleaning up her obstacle course, a few throwing small words of comfort and praise her way. But her attention was up on the metal walkways where her father stood in all his famed glory. The past seventeen years did nothing on his appearance, his green hair as bright and vibrant as ever and he showed no signs of inward aging, his ever impressive strength ever present.

Her father, the Joker, shook his head. "You cut all the wires at once," He stated matter-of-factly, before looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "Why not take the time to look through your guide book to find the correct wire that would simply de-activate the alarm?"

Now usually the Joker wouldn't care much for these little details, but for her, he spared no detail untouched. This was his protégé, the girl he had been grooming since childhood to one day take over his crime wave once she was older, this was his daughter. He would spare no effort in making sure she was ready for the real world; he wouldn't lose her like he did her mother.

In response, the girl removed her mask and hat, revealing a beautiful face of a girl who physically look thirteen, fourteen at best, a disorder they soon discovered ran in her mother's family. Her lovely, heart-shaped face was soon framed but mid-back-long, smooth, fiery red hair that seemed to glow in the lights as her freckled, pale face showed little physical effort from her activities, her emerald eyes blazing with life.

"I would have if I had no been so prideful and missed that one sensor alarm," His daughter answered motioning to the one sensor alarm that she didn't de-activate, "I hadn't noticed it, till I was already halfway through the lasers and I knew, if this were real instead of a simulation, I'd have less than five minutes to get the gem and then get out before the guards arrived, I decided to take a chance."

The Joker was silent at her response, before turning to the sole villains he entrusted with his daughter's very well-being; Klarion the Witch Boy, who had his cat Teekl, and Captain Cold. It had been when he discovered his daughter's unique…talents that he had to seek out a teacher to help her master them and he didn't trust that other magical villain Kadbra or whatever his name is as far as he could throw him.

Also Klarion was closest to his daughter's age so he could best work with her and Klarion was curious to see what potential a magical creature from their world could possess. Besides, Teekl soon grew attached to her, followed shortly by her master. Captain Cold was the only villain with medical knowledge he could trust because Cold knew what it was like to have kids, even if he didn't claim James and Harvey as his own.

"I think the kitten did really good today with or without her powers," Klarion said with a smirk as the girl in question glared at him, "You have to give her points for guts."

"For once, I'm going to have to agree with the boy," Captain Cold agreed, "She did do a remarkable job and she didn't have any of your little cheats."

"You do have a point…" Joker admitted making his daughter perk up. "Does that mean you'll take me into Gotham with you?" She asked excitedly, gathering a light pink aura in her legs, allowing her to speed up so she was right next to them in less then five seconds. The unique thing about her was her magical gifts varied, much like Klarion's powers, only they didn't harbour any negative energy like his did.

"Now Star, let's not get too hasty," The Joker said making her almost literally deflate in disappointment. "But dad!" Star protested. "No buts, you know why I built this place," Joker retorted. "Yeah, to keep me safe until either my eighteen birthday or I can defend myself," She replied crossing her arms, "Dad I can fight better than any of your…silly henchmen."

"Hey!" A few of the henchmen shouted, offended. "Not you guys!" She shouted back before returning her attention to her father, "Not to mention smarter and more cunning, I'm starting to be able to hold my own against Klari without having to use the you-know-what!" Joker didn't want to admit it, but she had a point.

"Oi!" Klarion suddenly shouted, "What did I say about calling me that?"

"Then don't call me 'kitten'!" Was Star's retort. "Enough, the both of you!" Captain Cold scolded, honestly he got enough of this from James and Hartley.

"Enough!" The Joker said getting their attention, "Star, I don't like the idea of you out there so soon," She was about to protest, but stopped when he continued, "But! I can't deny you are in fact able to hold your own against Klarion in a magical fight as well as me in a physical fight, so…" He smiled gently at her, "I think you are ready."

Star gasped, before squealing happily as she glomped her father, repeating 'thank you' so many times so fast Klarion, Teekl and Captain Cold couldn't keep up. "I'm really going to do crime with you, tonight?" Star asked excited as many henchmen stared.

"What are you all looking at?" Klarion asked with a glare as Teekl hissed warningly, making them quickly go back to work. "Now, hold it there, Princess!" Joker said quickly, catching her by the scruff of her suit before she could speed off again, "Who said anything about tonight? We still need to get you a costume and mask."

"Why bother with a mask?" Captain Cold asked making Joker frown, "No one even knows she even exists."

"Because you don't know Bats like I do," Joker said patiently, while mentally listing off the reasons, "It's better safe then sorry, you never know what can happen, I'm paranoid and I'm her father; take your pick!"

"Ooh…" Star pouted at the idea of still having to wait before being able to leave the facility, but shrugged with a small smile, "Ah, well, I've waited this long."

"And it won't be much longer," Joker assured her, knowing she's been waiting for this her whole life, "Your costume's already done, we're just waiting for one last thing."

"Just so long as it's ready soon!" Star grinned but then squealed again and took off before they could stop her, shouting in excitement, "I'm going to be a villain!" She whooped happily as she slid down the railing to the bottom floor, before running out the building as Joker watched with concern.

"You can't protect her forever, you know," Captain Cold told him upon noticing his expression. "I know…" Joker replied sighing, "But that doesn't mean I can't try."

Meanwhile, Star giggled happily as she ran to her personal part of the facility, a two story building that had its own basement with a high-tech kitchen and spotless dining room, five bedrooms, two bathrooms (one on each floor) and Star converted the basement into her personal workshop so she could practice her magic without being disturbed. It was spacious and organized, much like her room. Shelves full of both spell books, books on rituals and potions, both good and bad, jars of roots, herbs and other assortments used for her magic, vials of liquids of various colors. Knifes, cups, spoons and bowls were not as neatly arranged on one of her tables and a single space was used when she needed to draw symbols for spells or rituals.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to be a villain!" Star said to herself excitedly, a habit she picked up after so many years of being by herself for the most part as she trotted down the stairs to her workshop, "Is it going to be a normal heist? Maybe rob a bank? Ooh! What if I get to fight Bat-drool and Rob-dork?" As much as she didn't like the idea of heroes raining on her and her father's fun, she did like the idea of fighting them, maybe it'll finally show her father she wasn't a child anymore, despite her appearance.

'I'm going to have to be prepared,' Star mused as her eyes glowed light green, causing a matching aura to surround one of her books and it levitated over to her. Taking it she began to thumb through the pages, looking over the different spells that may prove useful, unlike most magicians, Star didn't need to say actual words for most spells, mostly just for rituals or the rare potion.

'Hmmm…turning people into humans, turning animals into humans, turning inanimate objects alive, picking locks, ooh, teleportation…nah, learned that last week,' Star thought as she looked through the spells, before tossing the book. "There must be something in here…" Star said looking through the magical titles.

Despite common knowledge, magic wasn't as easy as it often appeared, it took a lot of concentration to just simply levitate something for a certain amount of time. Of course, Star had years of training by the best under her belt so it was a breeze for her now, her lust for learning only made it all the more easier along with her perfectionist nature.

As her father taught her, perfecting a skill makes you deadly, while leaving it how it was made you sloppy and puts you in trouble.

* * *

Me: And that is that, Star is the seventeen-year-old daughter of the Joker and is the sole survivor of a family killing. She's also a Fem! Wally! This is going to be fun to work with! Especially since she has powers other than super-speed.


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry, everyone but this is my first author's note: I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a pinch about what to write for my next Siren's chapter, so I'm asking you guys about which sound more interesting for Star's 'coronation' into the Siren of Gotham. I'm thinking of three scenarios that you can pick:**

 **1) Star as Siren, is excited for her first night, but is crushed when Order of Light business calls her father away. Angered and hurt, she decides to confide in her own familiar, Avian a valiant golden eagle Klarion got her for her seventh birthday that she plans to sneak out of the facility and do her first crime by herself to prove to her 'family' she wasn't a child anymore. And while Avian strongly disapproves, he doesn't stop her.**

 **2) Star (still Siren) finally gets her first night outside the facility and is so elated, she doesn't realize she lost her father and Captain Cold until too late. She decides to go ahead with her first crime after 'saving' a woman from being attacked, only to rob her and during her scouting for more, runs into Robin and the hero finds himself smitten with the strange, mystery girl.**

 **3) While waiting for her first night to come, Star instead finds herself alone in the entire facility for the first time with only her familiar Avian for company. During this one of the sidekicks accidentally discovers the facility and decides to explore, only to be found (and knocked out) by Star.**

 **So, decided which one you'd like me to create and we'll have our next chapter in Siren.**

 **Thank you and till next time!**


	3. Something New

**Hello, I'm back! And I'd like to thank everyone for participating in my author note's poll (I think it qualifies as a poll) and after reading everyone's comments, this is what I've come up with, hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 2: Something New

 _Flashback ~sixteen years ago~_

 _It was easy to get his new child into Gotham, his disguise made things all the easier. He had sent Harley the big news on the special chat-room they use about their new daughter, and, just as he excepted, as surprised as Harley was by the news, she was eccentric to have a daughter of her own. He could only image that she was already putting the nursery together and daydreaming about the future of playing dress-up with her when she was older, having tea parties and whatnot. He found the mental image, as he looked into that cooing, wonder-filled face, wasn't so bad as he originally thought it'd be._

 _And sure enough, when he got back, carrying the bubbly, curious babe in his arms; Harley had organized a big welcoming party with her cousin Pamela AKA Poison Ivy. As much as he originally didn't like the idea of another villain knowing about his little girl, but as he thought it over, Pamela treasured her little cousin like a sister, so if Harley truly loved the baby as her own, then surely Pamela would love her too._

 _He remembered one night during the baby's first week, while he and Harley were still trying to decide on a name; he was walking down the hall, when he heard something coming from behind a door. Curious, he opened it to find Harley was in the new nursery; unlike the nursery where he found the child, it wasn't nearly as pink, it was almost pearly white with lollipops of multiply colors and bright, pearly bubbles patterns all over. Sitting on a hand-knitted rug that was pink and yellow was several baby-toys that matched Harley's costume's color-scheme and the furniture-set was a white and blue set; except for an old rocking chair that Poison Ivy gave them and a crib that was once Harley's when she was a baby, being an old-fashioned one painted white with a little star mobile above it._

 _The scene he found brought a strange, but warm and pleasant feeling to the Joker's chest; Harley was in the rocking chair, holding their new daughter close as the girl cooed up at the blonde as she sang._

 _ **La-la-lu, la-la-lu**_

 _ **Oh, my little star sweeper**_

 _ **I'll sweep the stardust for you**_

 _The Joker smiled as he watched Harley rock back and forth in the old rocking chair as the little girl in her arms gave a soft yawn._

 _ **La-la-lu, la-la-lu**_

 _ **Little soft fluffy sleeper**_

 _ **Here comes a pink cloud for you**_

 _Harley stood, softly chuckling as her daughter cooed at the movement._

 _ **La-la-lu, la-la-lu**_

 _ **Little wandering angel**_

 _ **Fold up your wings, close your eyes**_

 _Joker walked over as Harley gently placed the child in her new crib, tucking her in as innocent emerald hues slowly closed._

 _ **La-la-lu, la-la-lu**_

 _ **And may love be your keeper**_

 _ **La-la-lu, la-la-lu, la-la-lu**_

" _Good night, my star princess," Harley whispered as she gently kissed her new daughter good-night._

" _Star," Joker said in an equally quiet voice, though scaring Harley nonetheless. "Hmmm?" Harley hummed in confusion as they watched her sleep peacefully._

" _Why not name her Star?" The Joker replied carefully pulling a little stuffed blue fish next to the child, "Our own little star."_

" _Star," Harley smiled as they quietly left the room, "I love it." With that, they closed the door, anticipating what the future would hold._

 _End of Flashback._

Within the facility, all was surprisingly peacefully-quiet. All of the security were so bored, they were all playing some kind of board or card game trying to pass the time as they either listened to the radio or the peaceful sounds of nature that resided on the other side of the wired fence. "WHAT?" A familiar female voice yelled startling the sentries so badly they threw their cards or whatever game pieces they were holding.

Within the sole house within the facility, sixteen-year-old Star Quinn was staring at her father; the one and only Joker with a look of absolute disbelief and anger. Her brother figure and mentor in the magical arts; Klarion the Witch Boy, watched with high-amusement while holding his equally amused familiar Teekl and perched on his shoulder was one of his student's surprisingly multiple familiars, a bald eagle she hatched from an egg that she named Avian.

Ever since Klarion met the girl when she was five, he's been dressing her up in whatever clothes he could find from his home realm, mostly dresses or/and gowns, but Teekl convinced all good female warriors need at least two pairs of pants. So like every other day, the overly petite girl was dressed in a pair of smooth, lavender-colored pants tucked into a pair of indigo, heeled, curl-toed boots that gave her an extra two inches. She wore a long, loose-sleeved, white dress shirt under a flared, lavender vest that was tied in the front with indigo ribbons. Both the vest and the outer-sides of the pants had highly-detailed, dark purple ivy prints and she wore a matching ribbon around her neck with a pink sapphire cut in a heart and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a light pink ribbon tied loosely.

"I'm sorry Star, but Order of Light business came up and your first night out has to be put on hold," The Joker told her seriously though secretly, the hurt in those emerald hues made him wish he could tell the Order to shove the mission where the sun didn't shine. "But Daddy!" Star tried to protest.

"Kitten, it's a one-way situation," Klarion spoke up. "Oh, hush up!" Star snapped. "Star, if you'd let me finish," The Joker interrupted before the two could exchange bolts of magic, "Since this mission is going to require a lot of man-power, well, to make up for not taking you out for your first night...you'll be alone on the facility." Star could only stare at him, eyes wide and blinking owlishly as slowly registered his words and what they meant, as did Avian, who was more shocked that the Joker would actually let Star stay in the facility all by herself with only the somewhat watchful eye of her familiars.

Finally snapping out of, Star frowned at him as she grossed her arms and said a blunt-tone, "Over-protective papa-clown say what?" Klarion snorted in shocked-amusement, while Avian tried to hide his laughter with one of his wings and Teekl fell out of Klarion's arms laughing. The Joker looked a little annoyed at 'papa-clown', but smiled at his daughter regardless, "I said, you're staying home alone."

"You're pulling my leg."

"No, no, I'm serious," The Joker replied trying not give in to the urge to bring her with him so he'd be able to watch her 24/7, instead gave his best neutral face, "If you're old enough to summon a demoness and responsible enough to care for so several familiars at once; then you're more than old and mature enough to stay home alone," He then smiled at her, "Does that sum it up?"

Star just blinked a little, before her lips split into a big grin. She let out a squeal, before nearly tackling her father in a hug, "Holy Smokes! Thanks Dad!" Sure it wasn't her first night out of the facility, but it was a close second.

As Star watched from a sentry post, waving her friends and father off, Avian perched on her shoulder, she smiled as she realized just how empty the facility it was due to the mission. There were barely any sentries left and the grounds were barren. Once they were out of sight, Star glanced at Avian mischievously, making the bald eagle nervous.

With an adventurous yell, Star jumped off the sentry tower towards the hard concrete ground of the facility, throwing Avian off in the process and scaring the poor bird half to death. He covered his eyes with his wings, unable to watch his mistress going splat when suddenly, a long, black blur zoomed over and coiled up, catching Star and keeping her from getting hurt. Upon noticing this, Avian let out a huge sigh of relief.

The blur was really a large, black snake with fangs a good two and a half inches long and dark brown splotches along its slender, 29 ft. long body. This snake was none other than the feared anaconda, the world's deadliest snake that was rumored to be able to swallow a person whole...and one of Star's other familiars. "Thanks girl," Star smiled as she got up and hugged her snake by its head, making the female serpent practically purr in content at the affection as the redhead gently scratched her, light blue eyes sparkling.

After recovering from the near heart-attack, Avian flew down to perch on his mistress' shoulder, while screeching at her, looking highly annoyed, making her grin a little as she said, "Oh, don't be a worry wart Avian, you know I would've caught myself," The bird just huffed, ruffling its feathers indigently, "Besides at least Cynthia caught me." Again, Avian just huffed before screeching at the smug looking giant snake, clearly dis-satisfied with once again being out done by the King of Snakes.

They were then joined by several other creatures; a large, dark crocodile with ruby-red eyes, a pure white owl with light purple eyes, a ring-tailed lemur with golden-yellow eyes and, surprisingly, a purple dragon with yellow horns, under-belly, claws and wings, and dark brown eyes. Usually, a witch as young as Star with still a lot to learn would have at least one or two familiars, three at a stretch, but after nursing the animals back to health or hatching them from eggs, they all bonded with her and granted her different abilities.

Avian granted her the ability to boost both her natural and enchanted speed, while also granting her the ability of being able to better harness the power of wind. Cynthia allowed her the ability to stretch her limbs and become very flexible, while at the same time thickening and strengthening her bones, making them impossible to break, while packing an even more powerful punch or kick, she also granted her mistress power over earth. Her crocodile, whom she named Darren allowed Star to become a better swimmer, while also giving her sharper teeth and her nails grew a little into miniature claws as well as the ability to use water magic easier. The Snow Owl, who she named Angel allowed Star to heal faster and granted her easier access to the ice element while gifting her with the ability to change her skin into actual ice, giving her a natural armor and a powerful defense. Her lemur, whom she named Flitch, gave Star the ability to be more agile, allowing her to jump higher and climb things much easier, he also granted her the ability to better use plant-based magic. Finally, her dragon, Spyro, granted her the ability to fly without levitation or those annoying broomsticks the henchmen would get her for jokes as well as a stronger grasp on her inner core magic and fire-based magic.

"So, guys, how about we pick up our hide-n-seek marathon where we left off?" Star suggested smile never leaving her face even as Darren and Avian let out their species' equivalents of groans, they were never good at the game due to Darren's size and capacity, and Avian's pacific coloring made it near impossible to find good hiding spots.

"Spyro, where were we anyway?" Star asked her dragon, who in response, took out a chalkboard with all their names on it out of nowhere and surprisingly answered her in a human boy's voice. Unlike her other familiars, Spyro was the only who could talk perfect human speech due to having the strongest bond with her. "Well, Star last count was with you in the lead with fourty-two points with Flitch a close second with fourty followed by me with thirty-nine, then Cynthia with thirty five followed by Angel with twenty-nine, then Avian with twenty four, ending with Darren with five," He answered while looking the board over.

"So, who's up for another game?" Star asked brightly making them all stare at her blankly. Darren gave a croaky-growl, while Cynthia gave a short, dry hiss, Flitch gave an equally short chatter while scratching irritably at the ground as Angel gave a short, single hoot and Avian gave a simple screech of annoyance all at the same time, while Spyro simply said at the same time, "No."

This made Star visibly deflate, before rolling her eyes. Lately, ever since she got news that she'd get to go outside the fenced area of the facility her familiars have all been getting a bit restless and hard to keep entertained. Rolling her emerald hues, Star leaned against the fence behind her, while saying in a clipped tone, "Okay then, well, what do _you_ guys wanna do?"

This made all of them perk up and share an excited glance, which didn't go unnoticed by her. "Well, since you asked..." Spyro said with a smile as Angel flew up to the top of the fence, making Star push herself off the fence and turn to see her perch on the railing and point with a wing to the forest that surrounded them, enclosing subtly on the dirt path her father, brother and their henchmen disappeared down. Star stared out into the un-tamed beauty of nature with longing as she grasped onto the cold metal of the fence, wondering what laid beyond those trees and shrubs as Spyro joined her, walking on his hind-legs and pointed as well, asking with a small note of hope in his voice, "How about a walk?"

This made the others sans Angel crowd around their mistress, Avian perched on one shoulder and Flitch climbed onto the other to gauge her reaction. As these words echoed in her head, Star continued to stare out into the seemingly endless space of trees and plants, wanting so much just to touch one little plant and feel the earth under her feet instead of the cold metal and concrete. But then, she remembered:

 _Mini-Flashback:_

 _The bright blaze of fire filled Star's vision, causing the beautiful woods to disappear, to be replaced with the burning surroundings of a nursery. Screams reached her ears as well as gasps as a woman's face entered her vision. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes._

 _Then, she saw the woman on the ground, not moving, as a tall, dark figure stood over her as a voice screamed, "NOOO!"_

 _End of Mini-Flashback._

Shaking her head to snap herself out of it, Star masked her fear and sadness with a sly, knowing grin as she scratched Flitch beneath his chin. "Yeah...I don't think so," She smirked as Spyro, Darren and Cynthia groaned in disappointment as Angel flew down and perched on Spyro's head, taking her lemur into her arms, she turned to lean against the fence and motioned with on hand to the acres of concrete that had been her home for thirteen years, "I like it here," She then smirked down at her familiars, "And so do all of you." They just stared at her in a deadpan expression as if to say 'who are you trying to kid?'

Rolling her eyes once more and cuddling Flitch close, Star walked past her only and best friends as she said, "Oh, c'mon guys, it's not that bad here..."

With that, she led the animals away from the fence and away from temptation of disobeying her father. She, along with Avian and Angel, opened one of the rafters to let some sunlight into the attic, which was also the familiars' private space. With a grin, Star jumped off the rafter, covering herself in light orange aura and levitated herself down safely to the ground as her two winged familiars flew around her playfully.

Upon landing next to the others and allowing Angel and Avian to perch on her shoulders, Star began to sing as she lead them downstairs to start the morning chores, a habit she's told, she picked up from her mother:

 **Seven am, the usual morning line-up**

 **Start on the chores**

 **And sweep till the floors**

 **All clean!**

Star swept up the kitchen while Spyro did the living-room with Flitch holding the dustpan for her. However, when she swept up the dirt into the dustpan, she accidentally swept a cloud of it right into Flitch's face, making the startled lemur sneeze. Then with her familiars' help, Star got the rest of the house clean and then some; they did the laundry, mopped the floor, polished her father's favorite china-set, even did some waxing and the last-night dishes.

 **Polish and wax, doing laundry**

 **Mop and shine-up**

 **Sweep again**

 **And by then**

 **It's like seven-eighteen!**

Sure enough, after sweeping once more: the gang all saw it was only seven eighteen, making everyone groan. Somehow, Star got the feeling this was going to be a long day.

 **So I'll read a book!**

 **Or maybe two or three!**

As Star walked by her collection of story and spell books, she smiled at Spyro, who had flown up and started knocking a few books down and she expertly caught them with no effort on her part.

 **I'll add a few new paintings**

 **To my gallery!**

While sitting on the one broom she did use, Star had Avian carry her box of special paints as she flew close one of the high-up parts of the walls, painting a picture of a beautiful girl with brown hair in a blue dress with a butterfly on her finger. Flying next to her Spyro was clapping in approval.

 **Then I'll play guitar and knit**

 **And cook and basically**

After writing a new song with her prized guitar and knitting a little scarf for Klarion, Star smiled as she took out a freshly baked pie, making her familiars drool at the gorgeous smell. However, she soon got distracted, which only Avian, who was on her shoulder, noticed.

 **Wonder when will my life begin?**

Following her gaze, Avian saw a blank space above the fireplace. Star had her thumb and tongue out like an expert artist and Avian was mimicking her pose, before they shared a grin. With a boost from Darren, Star climbed onto the grand marble fireplace after levitating the stuff on it onto the coffee table. With her biggest paint brush, she painted the entire space a dark blue color.

 **Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking**

While waiting for the paint to dry, Darren and Cynthia took a nap as the others did some jigsaw puzzles. While letting the biggest members of their family sleep, they decided to play darts with Avian being the only one to hit the bulls-eye.

 **Paper-mache, a bit of ballet and chess**

Out of boredom, Star created a large paper-mache mask of her likeness and put it on. "What do you think Angel?" She asked turning to the owl, who had been looking in the opposite direction. Upon turning to see what her mistress wanted, Angel came break-to-nose with the mask, scaring the living day-lights out her. Wanting to apologize, she allowed the owl to start teaching her some ballet steps, while at the same time using her magic to play chess against Spyro, who was surprised when she used her levitation to move her queen and win.

 **Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making**

Sure enough, Star made several pots using Angel and Avian's talons to make designs. Then, she used Flitch like a ventriloquist-dummy to entertain the others before making some candles to use for her rituals. She sighed the feeling boredom growing ever so hauntingly slow.

 **Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch**

 **Take a climb**

 **Sew a dress!**

After doing some physical exercises, Star started to add detail to the painting above the fireplace, before deciding it would be fun to physically scale her own house only to fall and scare most of her familiars to death with Cynthia catching her again. She then sewed together some little dresses and dressed Spyro and Flitch in them, much to the two's annoyance as the others laughed in their native language, Star herself had to hid her grin.

 **I'll re-read the books**

 **If I got time to spare**

Star collected some of her spell-books, knowing Klarion would never let her live it down if she got rusty in anything.

 **I'll paint the walls some more**

 **I'm sure there's room somewhere**

As Star went to paint the walls some more, she froze with wide eyes upon seeing there was hardly anymore room for another painting that magnitude.

 **And then I'll sing and dance**

 **But, oh, its just plain unfair**

Board, Star suddenly grabbed Spyro making him yelp and began dancing around the room with him, imagining he was someone she didn't know.

 **And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'**

 **And wonderin' and wonderin'**

Star leapt in a spiral pattern, making Spyro a little dizzy with every 'wonderin', until shouting in surprise when she suddenly threw him in the air with an exasperated twirl as he caught himself in the air and she turned to look at them with great sadness.

 _ **When**_ **will my life begin?**

Star then ran to her mini-balcony, opening the shutter-like doors with a smile as she was greeted by her only plants within the facility, which grew around her mini-balcony in little flowerbeds. With her birds and lemur climbing onto her shoulders and head, and Spyro perching on a railing, Star gazed out at the treeline where she could faintly make out the top of Gotham's tall buildings against the reddish-orange sunset sky.

 **And just tonight, the city lights will appear**

 **Just like they do each and every night**

Star then turned with hopeful eyes to the single painting above her dresser; her as a child, her parents, her brother, even Captain Cold and the other Rogues all having a peaceful picnic by the city. As she climbed onto the dresser her familiars watched sadly as she added one last detail to her painting; her mother's beautiful blue eyes.

 **What is it truly like?**

 **Out there where they glow**

 **Not that I'm older**

 **Father just might...let me go...**

Star let out a hopeful sigh, praying she'd finally be able to see the outside world soon. Until then, she'd just have to wait.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone sorry for the long hold up, had to really think hard on this one! I hope you all like it, even though it not entirely what those three scenarios were going to say happened; but I can explain!**

 **I thought over scenario three and 123454321 said about Speedy and having Star tie him up and question him. I also thought about what Arizonamarie said about Star knowing Harley a little before she died and this is what I came up with, I hope no-one's disappointed.**

 **Also, I want to mention that id anyone has ideas or comments they want to share or think should happen, I'm all ears...or eyes in this case: I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Also, I'm also announcing an early poll: Who do you think would make a better match for Star?**

 **A) Richard/Robin**

 **B) Roy/Speedy/Red Arrow**

 **C) Kaldur/Aqualad or**

 **D) Conner/Superboy**

 **Finally, care to guess where those two songs where from? Betcha can't guess!**

 **Also, for those who need a visual, Star basically looks like Anna from Disney's Frozen but with fiery red hair, more freckles and green eyes, but she has the same voice.**

 **Also, yes, I put Spyro, cause I just couldn't resist!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Cadmus

**Yellow! Guess who's back with another Siren chapter!**

 **I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and responded to that sort-a poll about who's the best match for Star, but I'll get into detail about that at the end. So, anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cadmus

 _Flashback ~eleven years ago~_

 _Klarion simpered as he watched the little girl, no older then five dance around with her stuffed rabbit. Her little pigtails flying about as the skirt of her sundress flared about. She was just the picture of sweet innocence; it made him wanna be sick._

 _He was by no means a babysitter, but the Joker twisted his arm (and for once not literally). When he first arrived in Gotham he was like a fish out of water, having no clue how things worked and would've been killed had Joker not saved his butt from the drunks that managed to get the better of him. When Joker introduced him to his family, it stirred something in Klarion's chest he didn't think he'd ever feel again: hope and longing._

 _He liked Harley, she was so easy to get along with and they pulled so many pranks together, he was torn apart to hear about her death. As for little Star, he wasn't sure what to feel. She was so bright and cheerful for the daughter of the most famed and feared villains of Gotham, fact she didn't look a thing like either of them, but wisely kept his mouth shut about. Unlike Teekl, who instantly began to mother the little girl, Klarion felt strangely intimidated by her, which left him very confused. So how did he go about it? Act like he could care less about her and keep his distance until he could sort things out and so far it was a painfully slow process._

 _He couldn't figure out why he was so intimidated, she may have been five but she looked three. She looked like she could hardly hurt a fly intentionally, he could just see trouble between her and her heritage happening in the future when it was time for her to make a name for herself in the world. There was just something about her that made him wary of her, it was something familiar to him, but he just couldn't place it._

 _A loud whine broke him out of his musings along with a harsh tug on his pants. Looking down, he sat a frustrated emerald hues looking up at him, tears threatening to fall as tiny, fragile hands grasped tightly onto the fabric of his dress pants. She whined again with another, lighter tug as she pointed._

 _Following her finger, he raised an eyebrow to see her toy rabbit on top of a potted little tree. Easily short enough for him to get, but far too high for her. He momentarily wondered how it even got up there before sneering at her, "So, what do you want me to do?"_

 _Emerald eyes got even more frustrated as she whined more with more insistent tugs at his pants. But when he further ignored her, her frustration finally reached its peek as Klarion felt some kind of magical dam burst and his eyes widened at the tremendous waves of magic that seemed to hit him like a tidal wave. It would've knocked him out of his chair had he not been leaning against the table._

 _However, just as she let out a very loud cry and stomp her foot in frustration, an equally loud sound of glass shattering made Klarion jump out of his seat, startled as Teekl meowed in fright. Turning, he saw that the cookie jar had somehow been broken into pieces and the molasses cookies slipped out across the counter. Klarion maybe one of the best warlocks of his generation, but even he looked for a logical explanation before turning to magic and for the life of him he couldn't think of one to explain such a thing._

 _That was, until his eyes landed on the highly annoyed toddler. As he remembered the magic he felt. Then it clicked. Star was a witch. And a very powerful one too from what he felt. And he could tell Teekl was thinking the same thing too. If what he felt continued to grow un-trained, god only knew what she could destroy and even he knew that can't happen, if it did, he'd have no world to torment or people to bother. However, if properly groomed and trained…_

 _He shivered at the though of what the girl before him could accomplish with such power. It would make the combined efforts of himself and Dr. Fate look like child's play. He saw Teekl shiver and knew she was thinking the same. But then he faltered, such power needed constant supervision and the proper guidance, and if Nelson found out about her, he'd most likely throw a fit. Throw a fit, then come for the girl to raise and mentor for his own gain, and the Joker would barely stand a chance against him._

 _The idea of Nelson so much as touching the girl, Harley's daughter, made Klarion growl. He may not have showed it, but Harley and Joker had become something of second parents, and losing Harley felt like losing his actual family all over again. He then smiled as he came to a decision._

 _His old school always used a system that the most successful student of a previous generation would tutor and guide another potential pupil, just as they had for him when his potential showed. If this had been then, he'd be the perfect choice to teach Star about her magical heritage._

 _After all, he'd hate to have all that potential go to waste._

 _End of Flashback._

(In the Watch-Tower)

Robin couldn't believe Speedy would just up and leave like that, sure he had his trust issues with a lot of adults, but he never thought he'd just leave like that. He momentarily wondered if it would affect their friendship, he came to admire the archer over the years, like the big brother he's always wanted. Sure, he also had Aqualad, but it just wasn't the same, Speedy always knew how to lighten up a bit and have fun, and eventually Aqualad would relax and join in.

He pushed these thoughts away as he came up with an idea to try and lighten the mood for himself and Aqualad. "How…?" Aqualad began as Robin easily hacked into the Watchtower's main-frame. "Same code as the Batcave," Robin replied shortly as he continued to type on his wrist-computer.

He then brought up information about a lab for a scientific group that the league was apparently watching called Cadmus. He pulled up a little news clip to reveal it was on fire.

"We should go help," Robin said. "But our mentors said to stay put," Aqualad said. "They said to stay out of trouble and come on, we're heroes, that's part of the job description," Robin countered before motioning to the burning lab, "Besides, do you really want to leave those scientists there to burn? Literally, I might add."

That did it for him. Aqualad may have his doubts, but he wasn't about to let innocent people get hurt or worse die on his watch when he can do something to help. So when he nodded, Robin grinned, unaware of just how much this little side mission was going to change everyone's futures.

(In the Facility)

Star sighed in boredom, its been two days since her father left and her anxiety to finally leave the concrete floors and wire fence behind and see what she's been missing for the last thirteen years were to starting to tear at her heart and soul as she laid upside down on her living room couch with Flitch and Spyro on either side of her, while Darren and Cynthia napped, and Avian and Angel were perched on little metal perches her father got them that hung from the ceiling, watching as she flipped through the channels of the T.V., looking just as bored as she was.

Flitch suddenly chattered in a highly bored state, making Spyro reply, "I know, is there _anything_ good on today?"

"There must be something…" Star said in response as she continued flipping through the channels, while her two birds preened themselves out of boredom. When Avian suddenly screech, she shot him a pointed look, "Don't you have mice and whatnot to catch?" He suddenly screeched again and she grew a little annoyed as she sat up, though more confused, "What duck?"

"No, that duck!" Spyro shouted as he tackled her back down just in time to avoid getting hit by a black blur that for once wasn't Cynthia, who woke up startled at the shout, along with Darren as Flitch screeched in surprise.

Looking over, they saw it was a big raven with a rolled up piece of paper tied to one of its legs with a purple ribbon, a green 'J' printed on a darker green wax seal. She smiled, "It's from Dad!" She instantly got up and walked over.

She knew her father was rather paranoid when it came with communication as he didn't trust any of the Order of Light members with her very existence except for Klarion, but that was a given as he was her brother and mentor in the magical arts. After asking Spyro to fetch the raven some sunflower seeds, she took the paper and carefully slid it out of the ribbon, which she then set down.

Unrolling the paper as Spyro fed the raven, her eyes widened as she read the contents and quickly sat down, looking shocked, yet highly upset. "What's wrong Star?" Spyro asked in concern as the animals all gathered around her, also concerned.

Her hands trembled as she held the paper, threatening to rip it if she wasn't careful. How could he? He promised her he'd take her outside this cursed place! How could he go back on it!

"Star?" Spyro tried again as her eyes literally glowed with her emotion. "He…he isn't taking me for my first night out…" She finally said, so softly they almost missed it as she stood. "What?" Spyro shouted in shock, along with the others giving their equivalents of shouts, equally just as shocked. The Joker had done many questionable things in the past, but he's never broken a promise, not to Star. So why did change his mind now?

Before they could react, Star dropped the letter and raced away, heading up to her room. They all cringed when she slammed the door, even the raven, who looked at them and crooned apologetically and only Angel crooned back in re-assurance before he flew off. Spyro looked the most upset out of all of them, since he was around since Star was very young and couldn't understand why the Joker would suddenly break his promise to her as he picked up the letter.

Alone in her room, Star laid on her bed, crying softly, feeling very betrayed and hurt by her father. Just because there was a higher then average rebellion against the villains by the petty thieves and crooks they hired for the small work, didn't mean she would be in danger, she was a powerful witch, for evil's sakes! She knew how to take care of herself and she was sure she could handle a bunch of petty criminals. Sometimes she wondered if he had any faith in her at all.

She sniffled as she rubbed her tears away, while sitting up, wishing she had more than just her familiars to talk to about her troubles. Star frowned deeply as she looked out her window, so much was just waiting for her out there and here she was just crying because her father said no.

'Well,' Star thought feeling truly angry for the first time in, she couldn't remember when, at her father, 'If that's how he's going to be, then why can't I be just as devious?'

Getting off the bed, Star angrily stormed to her walk-in closet and threw the doors open to reveal the countless exquisite clothes her family (though mostly her brother) had gotten her over the years, growing so slowly physically meant you stay a certain size a while. She grabbed two dresses off their hangers and tossed them onto the bed as she magically opened a drawer and levitated a basket of threads, ribbons and sewing needles over, before physically opening her nightstand's drawer and took out a pair of scissors as she levitated one of her mannequins close to the bed.

With a dark look of concentration on her face, Star nimbly used the scissors to cut the skirts off the two dresses. She then levitated the red skirt onto the mannequin, followed by the dark brown sweetheart bodice of the other dress. Carefully using a needle and dark thread, she carefully sewed them together cutting the orangey-yellow silk from the other skirt to make wrist-long sleeves and a blouse-like collar. With ribbon and smaller pieces of material in hand, along with the scissors, she began to add detail to her creation.

After she was done, she pulled her new dress on and admired her reflection in the full-length mirror with a placid expression. She added a crocus design to the front of the bodice, the petals were a deep red in color, while the petals were golden and along the edge of her royal-red, medium-length skirt was a golden leaf design. She added a golden ribbon to hide the stitching on the waistline.

She then sat down at her mirror and angrily ripped out the white ribbon from her hair, before brushing the free strands and weaving them into braided pigtails with golden ribbon laced into them and added a shell-themed hair pin that had pink sapphires making the actual shells. Walking back into her closet, she picked out a pair of rustic-red, heeled boots with curled toes along with an ankle-long cape that covered her shoulders like a shawl that matched her skirt in color.

She then pulled another drawer open and took out a plain, white mask that Klarion had gotten her, before getting out her paints. After a few minutes it was dry. As she placed the now golden mask on her face and tied its blood-red ribbon around the back of her head, she stared into the mirror to take in its appearance. She had painted a set of red and orangey-yellow butterfly wings along the sides of the mask, but they looked almost fin like, giving her otherwise innocent face some intimidating appeal along with red swirls along the top for detail.

She shifted as she raised a hand and clenched it, smiling slightly when it caught on fire, but her hand didn't burn in pain. In fact, she never felt more alive.

The fire went out as she heard footsteps approaching the door and her head snapped in its direction. Frowning, she muttered, "No more Miss Nice Girl."

"Star?" Spyro called in cautiously, "I thought you might want some cookies, so I brought you some," When he didn't get a reply, he added, "Their your favourite, oatmeal and…" He still didn't get a reply and he shot a worried look at Cynthia, since she never turned down oatmeal cookies before, "Star?"

He opened the door and dropped the plate in shock; the room was empty and glass doors of Star's mini-balcony were open. She was gone.

Star ignored her familiars' calls with a heavy heart as she burst across the concrete floor in a random direction towards her freedom. She blinked back her tears at having to leave them behind, but she couldn't stand being in this facility one more day and it wasn't like she'd be gone forever.

"Star?" One of the remaining sentries said in surprised-confusion, but she still didn't stop, causing him to become alarmed as she leapt up onto the wire fence, "Star! Stop! Star!" She didn't listen as she scaled the fence and paused at reaching the top and looked out into the forest, the flashback from yesterday still haunted her memory, but she wasn't going to back down, not now.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped over the fence, doing a flip mid-air before landing on her feet on the dirt-side of the fence. She took a sharp intake of breath as she realized where she was, before shaking her head as her name continued to be called and took off into the dark forest in a random direction, having no intention of going back.

One of the sentries that weren't running around like chicken that had its head cut off, just grimaced as he said, "The boss is going to kill us…"

Meanwhile, Speedy was walking through the deep, thick foliage of Gotham's neighbouring forest, still seething over being tricked by the mentors. Yes, he had to admit, he was probably over re-acting and might've gone a bit far quitting, but he couldn't help feeling cheated. He and the others had worked so hard just to get to walk into the tower, he didn't think all they'd get was the public-version of it. He sighed, running a hand down his face. Rob and Aqualad were probably not going to forgive and even if they did, things weren't really going to be the same now.

Meanwhile, Star panted as she ran further and further from the facility until she finally stopped and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. She then realized what she was doing and looked up at the dark rugged bark of the tree trunk with wide eyes as she carefully ran her hand down it, emerald eyes wide with amazed-awe, it felt so rough, yet wet and the green stuff felt odd.

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she rubbed the chips of bark between her fingers. Unable to help herself, Star fell to her knees and started to feel the grass, dirt and a few of the different plants that surrounded her, it all felt so…different compared to the cold, hard, dull grey ground of the facility, she could even dig her hands through it. Yet, it also smelled…musky, not like sweat, but different, yet sweet and fresh, unlike the potted plants in her house. Star barely registered the words as they left her.

 _ **Just feel the grass, the dirt!**_

 _ **Just how I dreamed they'd be!**_

Lying down on her stomach, she smiled as she took in the sights of the little dandelions and mushrooms. She let out a sigh as a cool breeze brushed against her, before noticing the seeds of the dandelions flying away and quickly rushed to her feet to chase them.

 _ **Just feel that late spring breeze!**_

 _ **The way it's calling me!**_

Speedy looked up in surprise when heard a beautiful voice, a female he was sure and it sounded like she was singing. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, why would a Gotham city girl be out in the middle of a deep, dark forest like this and be singing of all things? Intrigued and curious, he followed the voice, partially aware of how it made his heart tighten and seem to do flips. Back with Star, she chased the dandelion seeds right into a mini-pond and squealed at feeling the water against her boots.

 _ **For the first in**_ _ **forever!**_

 _ **I'm completely free!**_

Speedy stopped dead in his tracks when he found the owner of the voice. She was a rather small girl, right around Robin's age if he had to guess, making him wonder once again why she was out here. His eyebrow rose higher and he blinked a little to see she was dressed rather old-fashioned-like in a medium-length dress that was royal red with a dark brown top with an odd red and gold flower on the front with orangey-yellow sleeves and a red cape, on her small, delicate, yet freckled face was a golden mask on a red ribbon with red and orangey-yellow fins, golden ribbons sparkled in her braids.

Instead of complaining of being wet, she just squealed before throwing water in the air as she continued to sing with a little twirl, before turning as she watched a pair of songbirds fly past her. He raised an eyebrow as she continued to sing and curiously followed as she began to run in the same direction of the songbirds, while thinking, 'Probably a newbie, but if that's the case, why is she out here and not in the city fighting crime? And where's her mentor?' He failed to notice the alarmingly increasing growth rate of the plants around them as he followed her.

Star, however, didn't notice she had an admirer, she just continued to sing as she began to jog in the same direction of the songbirds, but as her tempo began to rise, so did the escalation of her pace, until she was full out sprinting, feeling the burst of newfound energy as she felt the wind in her hair as her braids flew back to flow with her cape. She never noticed the growth of the plants either, specially as the growing rate seemed to increase with her tempo.

 _ **I could go running and racing!**_

 _ **And dancing and chasing!**_

 _ **And leaping and bounding!**_

 _ **Hair flying, heart pounding!**_

She then burst into a clearing by a large building that wasn't the facility, but she never noticed it as Speedy joined her in the clearing, but due to her eyes being closed, she never saw him. But Speedy noticed the increasing growth of the greenery and his eyes widened, before looking at the girl, was connected to Ivy in someway? This made him more wary of her.

 _ **And splashing and reeling!**_

 _ **And**_ _ **finally feeling!**_

Taking a deep breath, eyes still closed, Star's voice continued to raise and so did the beating of Speedy's heart to the point said hero was surprised his heart didn't explode or that anyone was opening windows to see what was going on or that she was still in-key. As Star's voice rose she clutched her hands to her chest before spinning around twice, before bringing her fists high above her head while facing Speedy as the greenery finished its rapid growth.

 _ **Now's**_ _ **when my**_ _ **life be~~ginnnnnn~s~~!**_

She then jerked her hands higher as she opened them, finally stopping, but then…

KABOOM!

Star and Speedy both jumped in surprised-start at the sudden loud explosion as the shock-waves sent both redheads flying forward (or backward, in Speedy's case) causing him to bang his head into a tree trunk. Groaning as his vision blurred, he vaguely saw the strange girl looking over her shoulder with her big, shocked emerald eyes then at him and her eyes widened even further if possible and he swore that despite the situation, his heart fluttered as his icy blue eyes locked her emerald green ones.

Star was shocked to see the odd-looking boy before her, had he followed her? It made her panic a little, if he was one of those rebelling henchmen, but he seemed a little young to be one. As she took in his red and bright yellow outfit, she wondered if he was one of those independent young villains Klarion had been telling her about, he was wearing a mask and that quiver of arrows made her nervous.

Another explosion made her look back at the now burning building and cringe a little, despite the immense joy threatening to burst in her chest. Already her first technical crime and it was a complete accident. It was then she noticed the odd (not to mention sudden) growth of the forest and she expression turned sheepish as she realized what happened. Seriously, not even half an hour free and already she was in deep trouble, her father would probably be pleased. Though, granted she didn't want it to happen like this, she wanted to start small. So much for that idea.

Roy was vaguely aware of her shock expression turning sheepish as she brought a finger up close to her rosy pink lips, her orangey-yellow painted eyelids fluttering from nerves as she said as if she had knocked something over, "Oops." Then his world went black.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys, think? Not bad for Star's first night out, huh? And she's already meet Speedy (sorta) and she's going to meet Robin and Aqualad too, maybe even Superboy in the next chapter. And yeah, I made Star cause the fire at Cadmus, its just a bit too much to resist! And her reaction to it all, priceless in my opinion!**

 **Also, shout out to all those who partiapated in my sort of, not official poll and I'm going to announce the current score of our soon-to-be admirers of our little Star.**

 **As of currently it goes like this:**

 **Robin/Richard: 2**

 **Kaldur/Aqualad: 2**

 **Roy/Speedy/Red Arrow: 1**

 **Conner/Superboy: 0**

 **Sorry sand0921 but there is going to be no Apollo or male-Artemis, there are only two genderbends and the blondie isn't one of them. I'm sorry, Artemis fans, but I just honestly don't like her attitude and how she treats Wally. I'm not going to do any Arty-bashing, but I'm not giving her a major pairing. Sorry, guys.**

 **But on a brighter note, there is still time to vote as I've haven't made up my mind yet about who I'm going to pair Star up with. So keep voting and we'll see which boy is going to be the lucky guy.**

 **Well, until next time, bye!**


	5. Unexpected Adventure BeginsNow!

**I'm back with the long await update to 'Siren'! Now, Star's finally having her first night out, but what's going to happen?**

 **Read and find out!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Unexpected Adventure Begins…Now!

 _Flashback:_

" _Daddy?" A sweet, innocent voice said from the door._

 _Joker blinked from his seat and looked over to see six-year-old Star in a cute purple nightgown standing next to the chair he was in. She blinked back at him with her bright, innocent green eyes before looking at the T.V. and pointed as she asked, "Who's that?"_

 _Joker looked at the footage of another of Superman's heroic deeds, Parasite again. Said hero was wrapping up his fight when she had asked this. "That's Superman darling," He answered as he picked her up and set her on his lap, "He's a member of the Justice League, just like your Uncle Bats."_

" _You mean those mean people who took Mommy away?" Star asked tilting her head and Joker's heart clenched at the memory (and reminder) that Harley was really gone._

" _Yes darling, the people who took Mommy," Joker nodded and she remained quiet for a moment, eyes on the T.V. "Is it because we're different, like Klari?" She asked not looking away._

" _Not particularly, sweetie," Joker sighed, "Not all of us are that different, but its also because we don't act how they want us to and it makes them feel scared."_

" _But why?" Star asked not finding that fair. "Because that's just how things are," Joker answered._

" _Daddy?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. Joker hummed in response as he held her comfortingly and she continued, "Will they take me away too?"_

 _Joker nearly shot off the chair, startled, his eyes wide. He already felt so lost and alone without Harley, he nearly killed half the bums in Gotham after her death. He didn't even want to begin to imagine what he'd do if he lost Star too. But soon that dread turned to protective-anger at the idea of one of those capes laying a finger on his daughter._

" _Daddy?" Came his sweet Star's innocent voice, snapping him out of it as he looked down into those big, innocent, green eyes. "No, no they're not going to lay a finger on you," He assured as he hugged her, "They'd have to get through me first."_

 _And Hell would freeze over first before he'd let them._

 _End of Flashback._

Star grunted as she paced, trying to ignore the screams and the roaring blaze as she tried to think of what to do. She could faintly hear the sirens of fire trucks, so she had to make up her mind quick.

Looking back at the strange teenager that had followed her, she felt her heart tighten. If this really was a petty thief trying to get back at her father, she's pretty sure he wouldn't be dressed like that, which lead her to two possibilities: he was an independent young villain who just happened to be passing through or…he was a hero.

She had to fight herself from fainting just thinking the word. The horrible so called justice-seeking good-guys that took her mother was the last type of person she wanted to cross on her first night out. She wasn't ready to face them yet, she didn't even have any of her familiars with her.

Thinking on that, how did she make the forest grow like that when she didn't even have Flitch anywhere near her?

A sudden explosion literally knocked her out of her thoughts as she remembered the fire she unintentionally started. Crawling over to the unconscious teen, Star hesitated before pushing up his messy bangs and blinked.

He looked…no older then her, sixteen maybe seventeen…okay, he looked her proper age, unlike herself, but that was besides the point. Attire and mask aside, he looked rather normal. Face rough with small, hardly noticeable scars, his hair was red like hers just a different shade, a little darker from the look of it. It made her curious to what color his eyes were. Were they green like hers? Or where they purple like her fathers? Or even golden like Teekl.

Just as she started to reach for the mask, he groaned and groggily opened his eyes and blinked to find himself staring into the girl's mesmerized, yet surprised emerald green hues, her fiery mask and hair only made them pop out more against her pale skin. Letting out a startled screech, she subconsciously tapped into Cynthia's powers and slapped him, knocking him clean out…again.

Realizing what she did, Star's face flushed deeper as she panicked. "Oops…no, no, no, no!" She muttered as she tried to wake him up by lightly slapping him in the cheeks, "Wake up, wake up; I can't handle this by myself…hello?"

But he didn't wake. Groaning, Star stood and pondered what to do, sure she wasn't a 'hero' but neither were the Rogues and more often then not they were sometimes helping the Flash, but only when major outside villains tried to take over Central. They weren't heroes, but they weren't hardcore villains like her father either. Sides, she didn't want to be a murder her night out, intentional or not.

Mind made up, she stomped the ground and lifted herself up on a light yellow panel made of aura and floated herself towards the disaster zone as the fire-fighters tried in vain to put out a magical fire. The thought made her snort at the irony before ideally wondering how her family was doing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Joker was broadly flipping through the channels, turned out the mission was going to take a while so he had time to kill, so he was trying to amuse himself with some TV. He raised an eyebrow when he found one of Luthor's labs on fire.

Shrugging, he turned up the volume a little as the reporter said, "And it seems that several scientists are still trapped inside and just in, Robin and Aqualad have just arrived on the scene without Batman or Aquaman."

He raised an eyebrow at this, so the little bird and fish were starting their own solo missions? Oh, Star wasn't going to happy about this.

Then suddenly, a familiar voice came through the speakers in an almost nocturnal tone, "Want some help?" As a red and orange blur soared by. Joker did a spit-take at hearing his daughter's voice. Wasn't she supposed to be at the facility?

Dread filled his heart as the camera caught onto his daughter's face as she lifted herself up towards an opening in the burning building on a panel of magic. Without another thought, he dashed off, making sure to grab his keys. Why did she leave?

000000000000000000000000000

Just when Robin thought things couldn't get any worse, a female voice called out in a rather board and blunt tone, "Want some help?" He turned only to blink in surprise when a girl no older then him soared by on what looked like a panel of yellow energy.

She was dressed rather old-fashionedly, medium-length, royal red skirt and sweet-heart bodice with gold detailing, her red cape and mask made him think she was a hero passing by and offering to help. He and Aqualad tried to protest as she neared an opening in the building, but all protests died in his throat when she leapt in, the panel disappearing as she did.

Star moved her hands in a counter-clockwise circle and spun around, dousing the flames around her with her magic, smiling at the submission, she charged forth to find the trapped scientists. She soon found them trapped behind a beam that blocked a doorway.

Ignoring their pleas for help, she walked up and placed a hand on the beam before leaning forward. Taking a deep breath, she gently blew onto the beam's weak spot, releasing a faint purple gas. "Get away from the door!" She shouted, once sure they were out of the way, she hi-kicked it, causing it to split apart with easy, she then motioned the startled men to follow, "This way!"

The mindlessly followed her back towards where she made her entrance, but hearing a rumble made her stop. They also stopped and yelled out in fear as a big, burning piece of debris blocked their exit. Rolling her eyes, she shouted over the fire, "You might want to block your ears!" They looked at her in confusion as she raised a hand to her throat and let out a loud, yet powerful note of, **"AAAH…!"** Creating a sonic scream.

Robin found himself pacing when he heard singing, they all looked up and yelled out in surprise when a burning piece of wood came flying out, making the opening bigger with such force it went flying right over the forest. Looking back up, gaping, they saw the girl appear with the scientists, who were also a bit amazed despite their fear.

She held out a hand and created another panel, she then ordered them, "Get on!" They seemed to hesitate, but a sudden shake of the building made them forget that hesitation and jump onto the large panel of energy.

As she levitated them down to safety, she created a blue panel and jumped onto it, while calling down, "Someone send up some water!" Aqualad blinked out of his stupor and did so, taking the water from one of the firemen's hoses and sent it up at the small, strange girl as the scientists, who were now on the ground, watched with the others as she flew high enough to tower over the flames.

Reaching out, she gathered the other and with a wave her warms, she started pouring it directly onto the fire, putting it out quicker. Once the fire was out, she levitated back to the ground and jumped off her panel just as it flickered out of existence and was instantly facing two confused boys.

One had short, layered black hair wearing a black and white, classical domino mask. He wore a red, yellow and green costume that reminded her of a circus acrobat with a yellow belt and a strange 'R' symbol on the chest and a black cape. He was oddly familiar but for the life of her, Star just couldn't remember where. He was just about her height with fair skin and had this odd, but warm aura about him that seemed oddly suppressed.

The other, however, was the opposite in many ways, his skin was dark and his aura was far from suppressed, but not all the way unlocked, it made Star excited to know she had potential magical friends. His hair was oddly platinum blonde, a sharp contrast to his skin, while his eyes, which weren't concealed or accented with some sort of mask, were a vibrant silver. He wore some kind of red and black tank top with black pants and boots with odd tattoos that she had noticed glowed and crackled with literal electricity when he sent her that water.

"That was freaking amazing!" The boy shouted in amazed-excitement. "I must admit, that was impressive," The older male agreed both of their cheeks were somewhat coloured, the shorter boy's more so then the taller one's.

To Dick, the girl was indeed a beauty despite how young she was. Despite the old-fashioned taste, her dress only accented her unique appearance with its blend of red, orange and gold, the cape and mask adding to the factor, her long braided fiery hair only severed to make her eyes pop out all the more. But it was her eyes that had him sold; those big, beautiful jewels were like emeralds polished and cut to utter perfection, blazing with innocent-joy, he felt himself drowning in them.

To Kaldur, she was certainly beautiful with her exotic red hair, a colour he didn't normally see on humans (or many Atlantians) and her choice in clothes seemed to make her look almost like a living flame. But to him, it was her eyes that made her truly beautiful, he was a firm believer in the old saying 'eyes are the windows to the soul' and to him, he could see the innocence she held as well as the serious-determination she had while saving the people and putting out the fire. They reminded him of emerald flames and in the right light, they looked as such. There was no doubt in Kaldur's mind that she would be a thing of beauty once she was older and it made him almost feel disappointed about the age-factor.

Both had a little doubt she wasn't powerful, seeing how easily she saved the scientists and put out the fire and she didn't seem at all tired. They weren't aware there were other magic users aside from Dr. Fate out there, but they were glad there was one their age. Maybe she was his sidekick or apprentice or something like that.

"Thanks, though it wasn't all that hard," She smiled humbly at the praise before giving a low chuckle as she glanced back at the charred building, "Child's play, really."

"Child's play?" Robin asked in disbelief, "You saved a bunch of scientists _and_ put out a whole _building_ on _your own!_ "

"I have to agree miss," Aqualad nodded along, surprised by both her humility and her unintentional boasting, "That is no easy feat, even we had trouble."

"Yeah, well, I've been training since I started talking," Star shrugged, "I don't have much trouble with fire," She then remembered the boy she accidentally knocked out and grew nervous, "By the way, do either of you happen to know a guy with red hair, blue eyes and happens to carry around a bow and a sack of arrows?"

Both of them looked rather surprised by the description and asked at the same time, "Speedy?"

"Speedy?" Star asked raising an eyebrow, a small smile of amusement cracking at her lips. "He's our team-mate," The taller boy explained.

"Oh god, Speedy!" The shorter one shouted as he rushed to the unconscious redhead, followed by the other two. "What happened to him?" Aqualad asked the unknown female who looked oddly sheepish.

"I…may have accidentally knocked him out cold," She admitted cheeks turning as red as her hair, clearly embarrassed before frowning, "Though I my defence he shouldn't have been out here."

"Ugh…" The redheaded male, Speedy, groaned as he slowly came to. "At least he doesn't have any fractures or a split head," A familiar voice said as his vision slowly cleared and he saw three faces, all familiar, coming into focus. "Hey, he's waking up," A female voice said.

"Rob?" He muttered dizzily, blinking, "Huh?" He instantly recognized his friends and was confused as he remembered leaving the Watch Tower.

His gaze landed on the unfamiliar face and his breath left for a moment. A cute heart-shaped face with round, rosy cheeks and the most breath-taking emerald eyes stared back at him, concern in those green hues. Then as he took in her mask, it all came back to him.

Star, Aqualad and Robin jumped a little when he suddenly yelped and backed up into the tree behind him, while holding up his hands towards the only female, eyes wide as he said quickly, "Don't hit me!"

"Why would I hit you?" She asked confused by his reaction. "You did before!" He nearly shouted.

"You okay, my friend?" Aqualad asked worriedly. "Find, aside from my face hurting from where Red here punched me," Speedy replied sourly as he gingerly touched said spot and 'Red' had the decency to blush.

"In my defence, you startled me," She said crossing her arms, "And my name isn't Red!"

"Enough for that hard of a punch?" He asked incredulously.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Robin asked. "I could be asking you two the same question," Was Speedy's retort, "Weren't you enjoying the base?"

'Ooh, they have their own base?' Star thought a bit excited at the idea of a home-base. "We heard about the fire," The dark skinned boy said, "What about you?"

"I was blowing off steam when I heard Red here singing," Speedy replied motioning to Star, who blushed deeper as the other two looked at her oddly, "I followed her to the lab when I noticed the forest seemed to be growing unnaturally on its own, then the lab blew up."

"Growing unnaturally?" Aqualad echoed raising an eyebrow. "Singing?" Robin echoed as well.

"Well, it's a rare gift to have more then one elemental power and I have several, nature being one of them," She explained, "And singing is just one of the ways I bring that power out, I didn't even realize what was happening until I accidentally blew the lab up…" Realizing what she said, her eyes widened as her hand flew to her mouth, "Oops!"

But the damage had been done.

"YOU blew the lab up?!" Was the exact same reactions from all three boys.

"It was an accident!" She protested, "And I have very little control when I get really excited, be happy it was an explosion and not a flood or an earthquake!" They shuddered at that.

"Why did you help?" Aqualad asked now suspicious of her, "Afraid to get in trouble with your mentor."

"Heck no, Klari's more mischievous then I am and he's done worse," She said waving a hand dismissively, missing their incredulous looks, "Besides, I said it was an accident!"

"Accident my foot!" Speedy huffed and she stuck her tongue out at him in response. "I said I'm sorry," She huffed back, "I didn't want to be a murderer so I thought I'd help, you're welcome by the way, Mr. Unconscious the whole time!" Now it was Speedy's turn to blush as Robin and Aqualad chuckled.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Robin asked and at this, she looked down sadly and he instantly regretted asking and Speedy wanted to smack for it too. "You don't have to say if you don't want to," Aqualad said.

"I'm find it's just…" Star said sighing, not knowing why she was telling them this, "My father promised me to take me out follow in his and Klari's footsteps when I finished my training and…he went back on it."

They instantly understood. She was out to try and prove to her father that she was capable of handling herself and from what Aqualad and Robin had seen, she was fully capable. If anything, she could take the world by storm if she went all out.

"Sorry to here that…" Robin said. "If its any constellation, our own mentors don't have much faith in us either," Speedy said with a sigh.

Star looked up in surprise, but nods from the other two made her heart flutter to know others shared similar problems to her own. "Don't get me wrong, he's my father and I love him, I just…" She said. "He doesn't put much trust in me…" Speedy said as well. "I know he only wants me to succeed but…" Aqualad said also. "As much as I respect he just…" Robin also said.

"He just makes me feel so…" They unknowingly said all at once, "So…trapped." The four blinked at each other, Star found herself blushing a little, a bit confused about how warm she felt, but still smiled shyly, yet contently to see how similar they were despite only just meeting.

The three heroes blushed a bit themselves at the dazzling smile she bestowed on them, finding themselves captivities by her shy gaze. They didn't realize how much they were alike to suddenly find another with similar problems just made them feel…lighter, more at ease.

"Okay, enough of this fluff, I think I'm gonna get sick," Speedy said as he broke out of this unintentional spell she had seemed to put them under. He was soon followed by Robin, who grinned at her, "Yeah, I mean, the night's still young, there's still plenty of stuff to do!"

"Really?" Star blinked in surprise as Aqualad helped Speedy up. "Yeah, I mean, what your dad doesn't know, won't kill him," Speedy pointed out. 'Or any of you,' Star added in thought.

Star's eyes suddenly widened as they lit up a burnt orange color. The boys jumped in surprise at her sudden change before she knelt down and placed a hand on the ground. In Star's eyes, she was seeing what was beneath the earth surface as the energy she released from her hand shot through the surface in white ripples, only to hit something beneath the burnt building that was made of metal. This made her narrow her glowing eyes in confusion as she used her magic to follow it to see how big it was.

"How about finding out why a bio-science lab would have a bunker about fifty or more feet under ground?" She asked. "Huh?" Was their intelligent reply before Aqualad knelt beside her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her. "One of my earth abilities is being able to see underground, but I can't see past solid steel," Star answered as she pulled her hand away with a frustrated sound, "And I can only see fifty feet below the surface, whatever's under there is deeper then that and it made entirely of metal."

"I'd say basement, but who needs a basement that deep?" Robin commented. "And their always made of concrete or brick, why all metal?" Speedy added sounding suspicious.

"Daddy always did say finding out what a villain's possibly planning is always beneficial," Star smirked mischievously as looked at the building thoughtfully, if she uncovered what Luthor was possibly hiding here, maybe it'll give her father the material he need for more free time and it just might make him proud of her. She turned to them and asked, "You guys in? Unless that is…" She then smirked, "Your too scared."

Aqualad was momentarily perplexed by her shift in attitude but was soon overcome with a sudden burst of pride he never felt before. Her comment, as innocent as it was, stung him the wrong way and he had the sudden urge to prove her wrong and ultimately impress her, despite what his king would think. As confused as he was by the sudden train of thought and urges, Aqualad had to admit he was curious as to what this was.

Robin and Speedy, while enchanted by her change in posture, were immediately baited by her issue of a challenge. They weren't ones to back down from one, Speedy especially, and they too, felt the strangest urge to prove they were brave and to impress her, to get that dazzling smile back on them.

"No way!" Robin and Speedy said immediately. "I'm not about to back down," Aqualad said heatedly making her smile before turning back to the building. "Then let's go," She grinned before stomping the ground, she created another panel of energy and levitated herself back towards the opening she made.

"Hey!" Speedy shouted rushing after her, followed quickly by Robin, who was shouting about unfairness and head starts. Aqualad watched for a moment before shaking his head, somehow, he got the feeling this girl was going to make a big impact on their lives…and not necessarily in the good way.

* * *

 **And…I'm done!**

 **Again, so sorry everyone with the long wait, but I wanted to get some work done on 'Sleeping Viking and the Snow Wings' as well as my newest work 'Wolf and the Alicorn' and a much needed work on my older ones, but hey, better late then never, right? Also, I'd to says thanks for the continued support in both the views and votes.**

 **Also, I'd like to officially announce that tomorrow's my birthday! I'll be nineteen exactly at around ten in the afternoon! Happy Birthday to me!**

 **On that note, I'd like to also happily announce that there's still time to decide to wins our beautiful siren's heart as her potential suitors are starting to feel something towards her!**

 **To say who's in the lead in that department, well…**

 **Richard/Robin: 5**

 **Kaldur/Aqualad: 3**

 **Roy/Speedy/Red Arrow: 2**

 **Conner/Superboy: 0**

 **Looks like Supes isn't getting much love from our lovable siren in the future and Rob is in a solid lead, but like I said before, there's still plenty of time to change that, you just have to post your votes in reviews.**

 **Sorry if this seems a bit short! And s** **orry there wasn't a song, didn't know how to make that fit with the whole 'Cadmus' deal, maybe in the next one.**

 **Till then, keep on reviewing my lovely viewers! TTFN!**


	6. Discoveries and Magic!

**SOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYY for the delay everybody! But I have been super busy helping my family with the big move that's coming up in August and I'm sorry to announce that when we move, we're losing the internet for a while.**

 **Well, anyways, last time, our lovable Star has unknowingly meet the very thing she fears most; heroes and their investigating Cadmus! Let's see what happens!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Discoveries and Magic

 _Flashback:_

 _What a lot of people didn't realize was that even the most visibly violent villain could be the most normal person you ever meet. This, the appointed leader of the Rogues, Len Snart AKA Captain Cold, was the perfect example to this. Despite his cold (no pun intended), rough and often violent exterior, Len tended to be a real softie at heart or at least…that's what James always said when asked his opinion._

 _Len never considered himself one who believed in those silly feelings that most would consider something like foreshadowing or foreboding or omen type things. But when he looked into a certain pair of pure emerald hues, he started having a change of opinion._

 _It all started when he finally took the vacation more then half the Rogues were practically begging him to take. He had foolishly picked Gotham City just for the sake of a change of scenery. He could never look at the sea again since the last one to Happy Harbour and he had the most unfortunate luck to witness Aquaman take down Icicle Sr and its haunted his nightmares for a little while afterward and it be nice to see just how different the more industrious city was from the nature-loving, peaceful suburban city._

 _To be honest, he kind of regretted picking it. He was quite surprised the sun could shine at all with all the factories and their smoke. Heck, he was surprised he could see any stars or the moon that first night. All the hustle and bustle startled him badly, more used to the calm pace of Central streets, and the hostility of the rushed atmosphere was alarming. Now he could understand Flashie's complaints about how grouchy the bat tended to be, if this was his city and he were the hero, he could honestly say he'd be pretty grouchy too. He's actually surprised Batman hadn't gone mad yet._

 _The service of the hotel Digger AKA Captain Boomerang had booked him made him want to turn right around and go straight back to Central. The structure had clearly seen better days and all the furniture looked badly beaten up and faded from age. Heck, all the occupants that were at the fading chess tables and couches were clearly either hookers with their johns or junkies just trying to live a normal life as possible why coping with their habits at the same time. The receptionist wasn't all that better, clearly taking one out of the pros' book; too much make-up, not enough covering clothes and he was certain that blonde wasn't her natural hair color. In fact, she looked just as beat and worn out as the furniture._

 _As soon as she got the point he wasn't a customer in the pleasure sense and gave him his room key, he couldn't get up the stairs fast enough. He was defiantly getting Digger back for putting him in this place if it was the last thing he did._

 _He tried to find some good in the trip, he really did. At first, the tourist traps did their tricks; a magician's act at a nice enough restaurant nearby along with a comedian, an ice rink and rolling derby. But it was all put to a screeching halt with his visit to the Gotham Cultural History museum, the tour guide was one of those old drones, who, of course, droned on and on in the most boring voice you'd ever hear, the cafeteria food was garbage and to top it off, when he got back, he found a pro had mistake his room number for her usual one and he had the worst luck to walk in on them._

 _So, now, he was patiently waiting for his bus back to Central at one of Gotham central parks. Hah! He was surprised the place had any green period that wasn't money. Though, he had to admit, it was nice enough, benches sparsely placed out, tall, mostly oak trees filled the place, a few surrounded by fenced in flowerbeds, there was even a classic fountain of a moderate size. It made the wait nice enough._

 _But when he felt a small, but sharp pull on his jacket, the last thing he expected to see was a little girl. She couldn't have been any older then two or three with short, fiery-red hair that fell a little past her shoulders in the cutest pigtails tied into place below her ears with dark teal ribbons, a round, freckled, heart-shaped and the most gorgeous emerald hues he had ever seen. They seemed to not only glow with innocence, but also blazed with a strange intensity that seemed to go past his mind and straight into his very soul._

 _But it was the rest of her appearance that had him rattled. What had once must've been the cutest dress was now torn up at the edges, the ribbon-like waistband loose and like the skirt and top, was almost completely caked with dark smears, to him it was too dark to be dirt and parts of her sleeves and skirt seemed to be singed and she was bare foot. Matching dark smears littered her hair and small spots on her face. Clutched in one arm was a large, but obviously still a baby, purple, brown-eyed lizard with a gold underbelly, also smeared with what he had to guess was ash._

" _God…" Len breathed in shocked-alarm, quickly kneeling in front of her, brushing her hair back as he checked her over for injuries, "Sweetie, are you alright? Are you okay?"_

 _Her grip on his coat remained as she continued to look up at him for a moment, her hand seemed to shake. It wasn't until Len called out, "Has anyone lost a kid?" Did she finally let go._

 _Len watched as she pointed towards the more barren part of town where the warehouses were located, also where Len could see a familiar billow of fire's smoke. It made him blink a bit. How on earth did she get all the way here from there? Heck, what was a toddler doing all the way at the warehouse district? He blanched a bit, when a thought struck him; was her mother a pro who just happened to feel like taking her kid to work with her?_

 _He was shaken out of his thoughts when the softest, squeak of a voice spoke up, "I wan't ind my daddy…" She started to tear up, "Mommy 'ot urt! Wad Wat urt Mommy!"_

 _The little lizard let out a soft whimpering noise as it reached up and nuzzled her gently as she wiped at eyes, getting more smears on her face. This made Len's heart freeze up. Wad Wat? Did she mean…Bad Bat? Wait, Batman attacked her mother? This didn't make sense…Batman's a good guy…right?_

 _He gently shushed her, using the tone he reserved only for the Rogue's newest recruit, Hartley. "Hey, it's okay, your mommy's going to be okay," He assured, "And I'll help you find your daddy, do you know their names?"_

 _She nodded and answered, "Warliee Winn and the Jower."_

 _Len's eyes nearly popped right out of his skull. Oh please, tell him he miss heard her. "Can you describe them?" He asked._

 _She nodded again and said, "Mommy has wretty yellmow 'air in pigwails like me and blue eyes, and Daddy has ween 'air, weally white in and wurple eyes."_

 _Oh God, they are. He was staring down at the one and only daughter of Harley Quinn and the Joker. She was the rave of the crime world a few years ago as he remembered, everyone was careful not to give the Bats or any other hero the heads up that she existed, mostly because Joker had threatened to kill anyone who threatened the safety of his 'Star Princess.' For the safety of his own health and his team, he deemed it best to quickly return her to her parents before they over-reacted._

 _But then something clicked in place. Bad Bat hurt mommy._

" _Come on, sweetheart, let's find your Daddy, okay?" Len said quickly scooping her up, much to the lizard's protest._

 _He winced as he imagined the Joker's reaction to a villain from another city holding his precious daughter. But as he looked down at the little girl, he found he didn't really mind it much as long as it meant she was okay…physically at least. Who knew what mental defects she was going to pick up later in life with parents like that._

 _End of Flashback._

Speedy had thrown his whole weight against the charred up doors of the lab for what had to be the eightieth time before he stopped, pretty sure he threw his shoulder out. "No use," He grunted at the other three 'sidekicks', "The fire must've welded them shut."

"More like corroded," Star remarked as she looked at the partially melted and rusty looking hinges, "The water must've caused it to cool too fast and jump started the rust."

"Well, that's just peachy," Robin frowned looking up at the building, "How are we suppose to get in now? There aren't any bars to swing from."

Star raised an eyebrow at that. "Rock climb?" Aqualad shrugged. "Burnt brick?" Speedy asked sceptically, "No thanks."

"Um…aren't you boys forgetting something?" Star asked before an argument could break out.

This instantly got their attention as they asked together, "What?"

She gave them a pointed look as she pointed up at the large hole she blasted through the wall and said, "I have magic."

The boys immediately felt embarrassed and silly, "Oh."

She rolled her eyes before rolling up her glove to reveal a small hidden compartment, where she slid out a small piece of chalk. The boys watched in mild interest as she knelt down and drew two odd symbols on the ground. One resembled a mountain and the other a staircase.

After putting the chalk back and rolling her glove back up, she placed her hand between the symbols and began to whisper, _"Zemni stulbi(1)."_ Over and over like a chant as an invisible force lifted her braids up and made them float.

The sidekicks watched as the symbols glowed a vibrant, dark brownish-orange, before vanishing into the earth, which gave a small rumble as she slowly raised her hand and at the same time, a small mound of earth rose with it. Without warning, she shot her hand at the building, causing the mound to shoot itself at the building, earning yelps of surprise from Speedy and Robin as it gained height. Once the mound attached itself to the side of the building, it started to shift in shape, forming a staircase to the hole she blasted.

Aqualad was clearly impressed, eyes wide and mouth open, whilst Speedy and Robin were all out gaping as she smirked at them. "Whoa…" Was all Robin could say in amazement.

"You guys coming or what?" Star asked teasingly as she started up, Aqualad a few steps behind her.

Snapping out of it, the two quickly followed with Speedy asking, somewhat suspiciously, "How did…you…do that?"

She just smiled and wiggled her fingers mysteriously as she answered, "Earth Magic."

"So there's more then one element," Aqualad asked interested. He had been curious about magic in general outside Atlantian water manipulation, but Zatara was always usually rather busy and he knew asking Dr. Fate would just lead to one big headache.

"Sure, there's basically ten; water, fire, earth, lightening, wind, nature, metal, ice, darkness and light," Star answered, "Anyone can use them, it just takes a while to shift from one element to another."

"But you just used water not even an hour ago," Robin pointed out, pausing to stomp the solid earthen step he was on, "And you just made this just fine."

"Klari says that's because I have more magic then I should," Star shrugged, "Reserves are suppose to grow as you do and expand with practice, but mine just seem to keep growing and expanding all on their own."

"So by more magic then you should…" Aqualad trailed off for an example of what the statement meant.

"I'm suppose to have enough power to summon something like one tornado a day," Star answered, "But I have enough to cause natural disasters all over the world all at once if I felt like it." Roy nearly fell off the stairs at that, while Aqualad paused in shock.

Once they were inside, Robin made a beeline for the nearest computer and started typing away, while Star went to knelt down beside him to raid the desk drawers. "So what are we looking for?" Roy asked as he pulled a filer drawer open and started thumbing through the labels, "Exactly."

"The computer said this lab was used for advanced genetic testing," Robin answered still typing again and easily getting access to the more juicy files, "So anything that might be related to illegal activity."

"You mean like un-ethical human experimentation?" Star asked as she took out the books she found and skimmed through them. "Excuse me, but, _human_ experimentation?" Aqualad asked sounding rather uncertain that humans would experiment on one another.

"Didn't you read any history books?" Was Star's simplistic answer, "Back before the second world war Nazi Germany performed hundreds of thousands of human experiments on their prisoners; Jews, Romani, ethnic Poles, Russian, basically anyone they could get their hands on."

Robin's back went ram-rod straight at hearing his own people used in in-humane experiments, but shook his head as he reminded himself it was a long time ago. Aqualad looked a bit sick at the idea of all those people basically being tortured in the name of science.

"Tell me this still isn't happening," Aqualad begged mostly to Speedy and Robin as her rather detached explanation made him a little hesitant to ask her. "Not in the name of war," Robin answered much to Aqualad's relief, "But there are a lot of sick docs out there who don't really care about ethics or humanity in the name of science." That last part made Aqualad a little sick to the stomach.

"So any loopholes in the ethical laws or illegal obtainment of test subjects?" Speedy said for clarification, "Anything like that?" Robin and Star nodded.

Aqualad stepped out into the hall, mostly to try and calm his stomach privately, but glanced down the hall just to see if there wasn't anyone that was missed. A soft ding made him look down the other way just in time to see a figure inside a closing elevator. It looked, physically, relatively human, but in the dim elevator light, Aqualad could've sworn he could see grungy skin and what seemed like horns. The doors closed before he could get closer to see for sure.

At hearing footsteps behind him, Aqualad said, "There was something in there."

Roy said, "But shouldn't the elevators be locked down?"

Star appeared next to him, eyes narrowing at the elevator, "More importantly, shouldn't the scientists have been the last people here?"

Robin slipped past them and hurried to the elevator, quickly punching the down button. But the elevator kept going down, making him mutter, "This is wrong."

Star blinked as a holographic computer appeared over his glove and as he started type, she leaned next to him, unaware of the jealous look the movement earned him from the other two as her chest just ghostly brushed against his arm as she said, "Cool toy," Robin felt his face and neck burn up, both at the contact and her words, "Any chance I could get one of those?"

Robin felt the urge to brag and smirked, "Not unless you can break into the Bat Cave."

However, this had the opposite effect, as her back went ram-rod straight, eyes snapping wide in shocked-alarm as she almost yelled, "You broke into where?" There was clear fear in both her eyes and voice, making both Aqualad and Speedy raise an eyebrow.

"Though so," Robin suddenly said, effectively snapping her out of her horrified thoughts and them out of their musings, to look at the image of the elevator, "This is a high-speed express elevator," A confused frown marred the Boy Wonder's face, "That doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Not a normal one," Star added reminding them of what her sensory found. Aqualad then added, "Neither does what I saw."

The three watched as the dark-skinned Atlantian walked over to the doors and began to push them apart, grunting with the effort. Star couldn't help but watch in mild fascination, eyes widening as she brought a finger to mouth, cheeks reddening as the older boy's muscles ripped from the effort to push the metal apart. Robin and Speedy weren't oblivious to her reaction and both frowned at their old friend, clearly not amused by it.

But of course, Aqualad was oblivious to them as he looked down the shaft and his eyes widened when he couldn't see the bottom. Star ducked under his arm so she could see down and asked, "More then fifty feet?"

Robin poked his head in as well from under the other one as he added, "And that's why they need an express elevator." Standing up, he fired a line at the top of the shaft and held on as he jumped down. Speedy and Aqualad shared a look before Aqualad jumped onto the rope and slid down after him.

Speedy looked at Star questioningly, before moving to hold her, but she stepped away and raised an eyebrow at him for a moment before saying in a teasing voice, "Sorry Tarzan, but I'm not Jane." Speedy's face flared before watching as she jumped into the shaft, but didn't grab the cord, instead, gentle wisps of faint, yellow wind magic flared around her, sending her braids up as she used them to glide down the shaft after Aqualad and Robin.

Speedy face-palmed as he remembered, feeling stupid, "She can use magic, stupid!" Muttering to himself about his stupidity, he jumped onto the cord and slid after them.

Robin watched each sub-level door pass by, wondering just what each one of them held as he did. But he was jerked to a stop once he came to sub-level 26, making him say, "I'm at the end of my rope."

He swung himself into the door, before seeing Aqualad and Speedy slid down, whilst Star floated down. He scooted over so Aqualad could get onto the metal, along with Speedy, while Star remained floating since there wasn't enough room.

The three watched as he started hacking the security system. "Bypassing the security systems…" Robin mumbled but then said, "Go!"

This time, Speedy grabbed the doors and pushed them apart with notably more effort then Aqualad did, grunting at the resistance. Part of him didn't want his friend risking his neck going around him, but another part of him wanted to show off to Star. Star did give a reaction to this though, she didn't blush as deeply as before, but she did like what she saw. Much to Robin's annoyance.

Once the doors were open, the older redhead leady them into a hallway and their eyes widened at the sight. It reminded Star of the factory near her home before the facility. Her mother used to take her there to show her the machines, but at the same time, it also looked something like a lab in one of those comics the henchmen would get Spyro for his Hatch Day. It was dark like a factory with pipes along the walls, but it was still clearly a lab all at the same time.

As they took in the dark, deserted place, Robin said, "Welcome to Project Cadmus."

Star looked around, it was quiet. Too quiet for her taste. Even her Aunt Pamela's lab wasn't this quiet. Giving a thoughtful hum, she gathered her magic to her legs, causing them to glow a familiar pink, before she burst forward in speed that would make Flash impressed, causing Aqualad to shout after her in alarm, "Wait!"

But Star ignored him and skidded to a halt at the intersection of the hall just in time to avoid getting squished by the strangest creature even she's ever seen. It gigantic. It was easily the size of the elephants her Uncle Len brought her to see once when she was little, but their shape and the way they walked reminded her of apes, but with rows of sharp teeth and horns, red eyes and matching red markings on their bodies with spiked bands on their upper arms. They didn't seem to even notice her or the boys as they came up behind her.

"No," Aqualad spoke, "Nothing odd going on here." Star honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"What…" Speedy said gulping as they watched them disappear down the hall, "Are those things?"

"No idea," Robin said shrugging, "They certainly don't look like any monkey I've ever seen."

Star then added matter of factly, "And they certainly aren't any demon I've ever seen."

That got the immediate attention of both Robin and Speedy, whose eyes were wide in shock as they almost shouted, "Demon?"

Aqualad, however, was more curious, "How would you know?"

"I summon several almost daily, mostly out of boredom to pull pranks," Star answered as they stepped into the hallway once it was safe, much to the two normal humans' shock, "And I've never seen any quite like those before."

"And I'm sure they look _nothing_ like animals," Speedy said sarcastically. "Actually, it's the opposite," Star said taking the statement seriously, "Most take animal form almost permanently, only really powerful ones can take a relatively human form."

"But how are you so sure they aren't demons though?" Aqualad asked her. She shrugged in response, "Being around them so much, regardless if I summon them or Klari does, I can just tell; besides, there's literally no demonic energy coming from them."

"Come on," Speedy said motioning the way the creatures had come from, "Maybe we can find out more about them this way."

They carefully glanced around the corners to make sure there wouldn't be more surprises before they came to a large metal door, which Robin easily hacked into. What they found made even Star's jaw fall open.

Hundreds, maybe a thousand of strange, but large electric bugs were kept on giant shelves beneath glass. She could actually sense every zap of electricity they were producing on their own. It caused goose-bumps to dance up and down all over her as Robin said, "Okay, I'm officially whelmed."

Star was too distracted to question the odd sentence as she and the others looked around. Speedy walked towards the ground levelled ones and spoke, "This must be how they kept the facility hidden; the real Cadmus isn't on the grid, it generates its own power with these things."

It was rather in-genius and Star had to crack a guess as she said, "Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course, even the name's a clue," Aqualad said in realization, "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the earth."

The mention of dragons immediately brought Spyro to Star's mind and she was immediately homesick and sad she didn't bring them with her. She then winced, partly as she remembered she was going to get the biggest lecture up to date when she got home and partly at the idea of someone taking her beloved familiar's teeth just to create a new species.

She couldn't help but add, "No matter how warped the myth is."

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too," Robin said as he approached a small computer and plugged a cord connected to glove into it, "Let's find out why," After he typed in his access, he informed them, "They call them genomorphs, I think they basically stem from various different animal DNA and maybe a bit of human," His eyes bugged out as he pulled up images of different genomorphs and slid through them, "Look at the stats on these things: super-strength, telepathy, element manipulation, razor claws and teeth. These things are living, breathing weapons!"

"They're literally building an army," Speedy said with narrowed eyes. Star's narrowed as well as she added, "But…for who?" There was no doubt in anyone's mind that these creatures would only by used to kill people, regardless of who those people are.

"Wait, there's something else," Robin said as he kept typing. "What else is there to this place?" Roy asked.

"Something called Project Kr," Robin answered before giving a sound of frustration, "It's triple encrypted, I can't-!"

He was then cut off by a man shouting, "Don't move!"

They all spun around to find a man in a dark blue body suit wearing a helmet of some sort, who had more genomorphs with him that resembled something out of a sci-fic alien movie, but moved and chattered like small monkeys. But he then blinked, clearly recognizing the boys, "Boys, what are you doing here?" He then blinked at the young girl, smirking a little, "And who's your little friend?"

"We never did catch your name," Robin commented to her.

Star shifted uncomfortably, but didn't speak.

"What are you doing here?" Aqualad asked. "I think that's more my question here," He replied, "I'm chief of security, but we can call your mentors and see if we can't sort this out." As he spoke, Robin's downloading finally finished.

"Do you really think our mentors are going to approve of you breeding weapons!" Speedy snapped drawing his bow, locking an arrow in. Even Star had to admit, even Klari for all his sadism wouldn't approve of this. She even doubted her father would approve of such twisted genetic altering.

"Weapons?" The man sounded genuinely confused, "Wat are you-" But then, the horns on the small genomorph on his shoulder started to glow, "What have I-" He groaned in pain, clutching his head, "My head."

Her eyes widened, "Um…" She tapped Robin's shoulder, getting his attention, "Does that say _which_ genomorphs can use telepathic powers?"

He looked through the slides and said, "Just two, one that looks really human and one that really…" He blinked when she turned his head around, but then his eyes widened at the sight of the little genomorph on the man's shoulder, "Oh crap."

The man's eyes harden as he pointed at them and ordered, "Take them down! No mercy!"

As the genomorphs launched at them, hissing in offence, Robin quickly jumped in front of the three and threw a smoke bomb in their faces. Star heard the sound of his grappling hook before she had to jump back to avoid getting clawed in the face.

She raised her hands in the air above her head and called out in a powerful voice, _"Pozhar barazh!(2)"_ Allowing her magic to boil inside her as she conjured several volleys of hot fireballs. With a wave of her arms, they flung themselves at the on coming genomorphs, who all howled in pain as the flames not only blasted them back, but left them with mild burns.

She heard more shouts and the flying sound of metal, before she flipped over one and landed beside Speedy. They, along with Aqualad, ran out of there as the man and the genomorphs took a moment to follow.

0000000000000000000

Back outside, a slightly beaten up station wagon pulled up next to the burnt up building just as a certain group of heroes were arriving. Flash was ready to barrel into whoever would get out, but Batman stopped him, eyes narrowing as he caught a familiar head of green hair through the cracked window-shield.

Sure enough, it was the Joker, Batman's greatest enemy that practically _fell_ out of the car in a clear hurry. Even from this distance he could tell something had the clown prince upset and genuinely worried as he took it the strange, tall stars made of rock and soil. "Who could've possibly made that?" Aquaman wondered aloud, softly as he stared at the staircase, "Certainly not Aqualad."

"Don't look at me," Zatara said quickly, but just as quietly.

All thoughts were then interrupted as the Joker started calling out, "Star? Star, are you still here? Star!" He was clearly panicking at not getting a response, "Star…honey, please, I know you're probably really angry with me right now…"

Batman raised an eyebrow at this. Who on earth was Star? Whoever she was, she was clearly pretty important to the Joker, which was a shock in and of itself as far as he knew. After the mysterious death of Harley Quinn, the Joker had gotten strangely secretive, but every time he's managed to corner one of his henchmen, they stay strangely silent and mostly worried, a few even went as far as suicide to avoid telling him anything about this strange new behaviour. In fact, just about sixteen years ago, sights of the Joker decreased almost dramatically and it wasn't until a few years after that the psycho clown came back with a mean vengeance.

"Stay here," Batman hissed to them, using that no nonsense tone that always got him his way in arguments, "I mean it."

Flash couldn't stop the small protest that escaped, "But Bats…" But didn't physically stop him from entering the clearing.

"Joker…" Batman spoke loud enough for all to hear, causing the criminal to stop, back tensing, "Why am I only just _slightly_ surprised?"

"Batman," Joker responded in kind, only just looking over his shoulder enough to see him, "I wish I could say the same."

"What do you know about Cadmus?" Batman asked one hand inching towards one of the many compartments of his belt, ready for a physical fight.

The Joker just sighed, almost sounding disappointed himself as he said, "Sorry to disappoint, but apart from what you must already know of Luthor's fundamental involvement, I know next to dust about this boring old place."

From the bushes, the other heroes watched with some worry and baited breaths as the arch-enemies began to slowly circle each other. It reminded them of two alpha wolves getting ready to fight for territory or leadership.

"Then why be here at all?" Batman asked again, sounding like he was trying to piece the puzzle together, but was finding great difficulty in doing so.

The Joker seemed amused by it, smirking a bit, "Why Batsy, you sound frustrated; would you believe me if I say I just…lost something?"

"Would that be someone called Star?" Batman retorted in his usual, un-emotional voice which rewarded him with an even tenser Joker, whose face twisted with a strange determination.

"As far as your concerned Bats, she doesn't exist," The Joker stated as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a familiar crowbar, a very out of character frown on his face as he all but growled, "And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep it that way."

"Afraid I can't, Joker," Batman replied seriously, "I can't in good conscious leave a vulnerable, innocent girl in your unstable, demented hands."

But then, Joker tilted his head back and let out a short, but amused chuckled, eyes shining with what Batman could've sworn was fatherly pride, "You maybe right about the innocent part, Bats, but believe me…" He smirked, "She's anything _but_ vulnerable."

With only a yell as warning, Joker launched himself at Batman, swinging the crowbar expertly, aiming for the taller man's shoulder. Batman leapt back, taking out a batarang and throwing it with cat-like reflexes, but Joker was just as quick, using the crowbar to deflect it.

"I learned a lot of things after you murdered my Harley, Bat-boy," The Joker growled catching everyone by surprise, "I hope you can say the same." He charged again, appearing to be readying another swing, but instead dropped down to try and swept Batman's feet from under him.

Batman could only stare at his enemy confused as he evaded the well-aimed, surprisingly strategic attacks. Harley? Murdered? That certainly explained her lack of appearance by her dear Mister Jay's side for the last thirteen years. But what gave the Joker the idea _he_ killed her?

The other members of the league shared a look. Batman? A murderer?

000000000000000

Back with the four teens, Speedy and Star skidded to a stop at another elevator, where Robin was at working hacking into the system again. "Way to be a team player, bird-brain!" Speedy snapped earning a raised eyebrow from Star. 'Bird-brain?' She wondered.

But before she could comment, Robin glanced at them briefly as he asked, genuinely surprised, "You weren't behind me?" But then the elevator doors opened, allowing the three in as Aqualad came running towards them with the genomorphs right behind him.

Aqualad pushed himself into a leap, managing to get into the elevator in time, landing in a roll as the doors closed. All four let out a sigh of relief before the older three noticed the floor numbers were increasing instead of decreasing.

"We're heading down?" Aqualad asked confused. "Kid, out is up!" Speedy added pointing up, while at the same time, glaring down at Robin.

"Excuse me, Project Kr is down," Robin told them, "As in, down on sub-level fifty-two."

"But we already have everything we need," Star pointed out, confused on why he wanted to dig deeper when now was a good a time as any to leave, "We know what they're doing so why is Project Kr so important?"

"Because I just have a feeling that there's something bigger going on," Robin replied.

No one got to respond as the doors opened and they leapt out, ready to fight, but found it wasn't needed. Star cringed at the sight of the new level, glad they didn't go any deeper down. It looked like the insides of a giant stomach. It reminded her of a sci-fic movie where alien eggs were stored in a room that resembled living muscle. The fact glowing, egg-shaped stones were placed all over didn't help the look.

"Love the décor," Roy commented sarcastically.

Star gave a thoughtful hum, "Reminds me of this alien comic Uncle Len got Spyro last year."

"Spyro?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. Even Aqualad had to admit it was an odd name as Speedy added, "What kind of a name is Spyro?"

Star huffed at that, "In the ancient language, it means 'wings of the brave'," She smirked a bit, "Fitting if you ask me."

They then came to an intersection to which, Aqualad changed the subject and asked, "Which way?"

"Yeah," Robin added warily, "Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?"

"Halt!" A voice shouted making them turn to the hallway on the left to see a very human-like genomorph with horns atop its head.

It levitated two air tanks and threw them at them in attack, prompting Star to conjure a ball of fire and throw it at one, while Speedy fired an arrow at the other, causing both to explode. Robin threw a boomerang, but the genomorph used its telekensis to stop it and let it clank to the floor.

It threw another two, causing Star to leap forward, hands out as she shouted, " _Bariera!(3)_ " Creating a pale blue protective shield, which the tanks exploded against on contact, causing it to shatter and disappear.

Before the creature could attack again, the four ran down the other corridor, causing it to smirk before Guardian and his squad of genomorphs arrived. He quickly wiped it off and said, "They are heading to Project Kr!"

A metal door labelled 'Project Kr' opened and a woman walked out, carrying a clipboard. She looked up in time to see what appeared to be a little girl in a stunning, but slightly old-fashioned red and orange dress running towards her, legs glowing pink, causing her eyes to snap wide.

Star smirked as she shot a small blast of ice onto the floor, coating it in the thin crystal. Allowing her to drop into a slid, knocking the startled woman down. Her smirk vanished as she saw the doors for what they were looking for were beginning to close and then saw the boys weren't going to make it. So she used her own levitation to stick an air tank between the door and the wall, before yelling, "Hurry!" Before quickly getting into the room.

Roy and Robin jumped in, followed shortly by Aqualad, who kicked the tank out just in time to close the door on the genomorphs. Robin then typed on the security computer nearby and announced, "I disabled the door, we're safe."

Aqualad retorted in a slightly clipped tone, "We're trapped!"

Speedy joined in, asking, "What now, genius!"

Star took the time to look around. The room didn't seem all the impressive. In fact, it was almost pitch black. She almost walked right into a control panel. But in the dim light, she could still she a tall pod and inside was a tall, very human figure.

Her eyes went wide before she waved her hands towards them and called out, "Um…boys?" She didn't know that she had their immediate attention as she added, "I think you might wanna come see this."

She pressed a button, allowing the lights to flicker on, revealing the large glass pod. Lying inside was a teenage boy no older then sixteen, maybe seventeen. He was considerably tanned with a well-chiselled, but smooth face, lips pulled into a blank expression as he slept. He had chin-length, pitch black hair, much like Robin's, only his curled at the end, bangs falling over the top of his forehead. The shocking thing was…he looked a lot like Superman. Too much for it to be a fleeting chance. He was clothed in a whitish-silver solar suit with a very familiar symbol on the front of the chest. It clung to the boy's body, leaving very little to a well-educated girl's imagination.

"Whoa…" Was all the boys could say, eyes wide.

However, Star, while her eyes were wide as well, but her cheeks couldn't have gotten any redder or hotter if she tried. And if anyone had looked, they would've spotted a tiny speck of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. The very look at those daunt muscle under the fabric made her wonder how they'd look without…

'Hello!' Star reminded herself once she realized what her body was doing and quickly smacked herself to snap herself out of it. And she thought her Aunt Pamela could be dirty-minded.

She shook her head, never noticing that her reaction hadn't gone un-noticed and it granted the sleeping teen a heated glare from Speedy, whilst Robin pouted and Aqualad merely frowned. Before she tuned back into what Speedy was saying, "Big 'k', little 'r', the atomic symbol for krypton."

Star took a while guess, "Clone?" It wasn't as far fetched, after all, her aunt could make clothes with her plants and even Klari could conjure clones, heck, she could too, even if she hadn't perfected it yet. So who's to say mortals haven't found a more…normal(ish) way to do it themselves?

She blinked out of her musing as she tuned back into what Aqualad then said, "…hack."

"Oh, right, right," The shorter raven said snapping out of his own thoughts, before starting to hack into the computer and reported his findings, "Weapon designation: Superboy, a clone force-grown in sixteen weeks. From DNA acquired from Superman."

Speedy then added under his breath, "More like stole."

"The solar suit lets his absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7," Robin said. "And the creatures?" Aqualad asked as he and Star looked at the genomorphs that were also contained.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic," Robin answered almost immediately, "Their force-feeding him an education."

'Hopefully not a magical education,' Star thought to herself. But still, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the clone, assuming he was one. In a way, it reminded her of all the worries she heard her father rant to her uncles and aunts about. How he was afraid that Dr. Fate would one day find her and take her away to be his 'apprentice' (*cough*slave*cough*) which was basically what these people were doing to him.

She looked up at the clone, never noticing the gnomes waking up as she said, "This is wrong," She looked the boys, great sadness and sympathy in her eyes, pleading at them, "We can't just leave him here like this."

Everyone looked at Aqualad, who said, "Set him free," He looked at Robin, "Do it."

Robin made quick work to do as ordered. They watched as a loud hissing noise was heard before the pod opened. The boy twitched a bit, fingers moving, before the hands cracked as they fisted. Then bright blue eyes snapped opened, causing Star to shift, feeling something very off.

Without warning and faster then anyone could process, Superboy launched himself out of the pod and tackled Aqualad to the ground. They hit the floor with enough force to make them bounce a couple of feet before Superboy began to punch the darker teen several times.

Robin and Speedy immediately raced over and grabbed onto Superboy's arms with Speedy shouting, "Whoa! Hang on Supey!"

"We're trying to help you here!" Robin added struggling to hold on.

Without warning, Superboy pulled his arm free from Speedy and punched the archer so hard, he went flying right into a glass container. Star's eyes widened before she quickly sat down Indian-style and began to chant under her breath to prepare a spell, her braids lifting up as she concentrated.

"I don't want to do this," Robin stated before stuffing a smoke bomb into Superboy's mouth. It went off, causing the clone to lose his concentration long enough for Robin to kick him away from Aqualad. Then, as Superboy got up, two cords hit his chest and electricity shot through his body. But he ignored it in favour of pulling the boy towards im before lifting him up and slamming him into the floor, followed by firmly placing his foot on Robin's chest. Robin struggled and it wasn't until someone shouted, "Enough!" That Superboy was sent flying, but Robin was already out cold.

Star peeked her eyes open in time to see Superboy leap into the air, forcing Aqualad, who was on his back, to be slammed into the ceiling with enough force to break several pieces to break off. Aqualad landed on the ground, unmoving as Superboy turned to the sitting girl, who was now glowing with unnatural energy as she was lifted into the air.

Three glowing Celtic symbols appeared behind her, rotating in a clockwise circle. One was blue, which he recognized as the symbol of water, one was a pale yellow and was the symbol of wind, and the last was a dark yellow that was tinted blue, the symbol of lightening.

She opened her eyes, revealing them to be literally blazing with emerald fire as she opened her mouth and spoke in a powerful voice that resounded with its own echo as she called out, " _Elektricheski tsiklon!(4)_ " Causing a raging cyclone to come spewing from the wind symbol, followed by a powerful strike of electricity from the lightening symbol.

The two melded together, forming a powerful and deadly attack, which was heading straight for Superboy. Superboy easily leapt up into the air over the cyclone as it struck the ground, digging into the floor and sending debris flying everywhere. Superboy's eyes widened at such power.

As he landed, he threw a punch at her, but she easily moved her head out of the way without moving out of her sitting position. She shot her hands out, fingers ghosting over his chest as she said, the water symbol glowing, " _Burzam voda!(5)_ " Water gushed forth from her hands, pushing the clone away.

She straightened up into a standing position and gracefully landed as her floating stopped. The blaze vanished as she told him, "We just want to help you! Don't you want to be free?" Her answer was the clone rushing at her again, swinging his fists again, but she easily jumped out of the way.

She prepared another spell when she felt a sudden prick to the back of her neck, causing her to jerk in surprise. Superboy paused a bit surprised as she raised her hand up to pull out what just hit her and revealed a small, empty vial-dart. Star blinked as a strange tiredness washed over her, causing her to stumble forward before falling to her hands and knees, dropping the dart in the process.

She looked back briefly as her vision began to blur, her breathing ragged to see a figure in a lab coat approaching. She blinked as her body got more heavy before looking up as Superboy knelt down by her. His face was un-emotional since he attacked them, but she could've sworn she saw the briefest emotion in his eyes, before she managed to get out, "Don't be a slave…" Before she passed out, her symbols fading away.

* * *

 **Aaaand done! I'm finally done! That's one chapter done and who knows how many more to go!**

 **They've finally met Superboy and we've seen Star's powers in action! And just to clear up confusion, her spells were spoke in Bulgarian, an interesting twist on my part:**

 _Zemni stulbi_ means earth stairs

 _Pozhar barazh_ means fire barrage

 _Bariera_ means barrier

 _Elektricheski tsiklon_ means electric cyclone

And _Burzam voda_ means rushing water

 **Also, Joker and Batman have finally confronted each other and Harley's been brought up. What do you guys think? Did Batman really murder Harley? Hmm…guess only I know.**

 **That was probably not my best flashback, but it was the best I could do since I wanted to introduce how Star meet Captain Cold. And sorry, no song in this chapter, didn't know how to make one fit.**

 **Anyways, the polls still open and as for who's in the lead…**

 **Roy/Speedy/Red Arrow: 7**

 **Richard/Robin: 6**

 **Kaldur/Aqualad: 4**

 **Conner/Superboy: 1**

 **Well, looks like Roy's taken the lead and Supes is still last, but at least he's got a vote. Well…she's finally taking notice to them, well, three of them anyway, poor Rob. But there's still plenty of time before I close the poll, so keep voting for Star's special somebody!**

 **And if anyone has any requests for future songs, please make them now. Until next time, everyone! TTFN!**


	7. Rebels gotta Stick Together!

**Hey guys, I'm back, is anyone excited? Well, everyone remembers what happened in the last chapter right? If not, I'll give you guys a brief review; our favorite four has finally met Superboy, who took our boys done...you know, no matter how many times I watch that fight scene I _still_ keep flinching and wincing.**

 **Anyway, Star tried to hold her own and talk sense into him, but someone stopped and drugged her. Ooh, Daddy Clown and Big Brother Klari isn't going to like that and yes, I made a spin off of Daddy or Papa Bats for the Joker, only fair. Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Rebels gotta Stick Together!

 _(Flashback):_

 _Star giggled as she scampered across the twisting halls of her parents hide-a-way, the clinking of Spyro's claws against the floor followed as the three-week-old purple dragon tried to follow her to the best of his current ability. All around, thick vines of ivy was growing far faster than it should. crawling up to the ceiling as various pretty flowers grew soon after all over the thick green. Had this been a different situation, Star wouldn't have hesitated in rushing up to the flowers to take in their eliciting, spicy scents, but this was very different, this was Cat and Mouse plus one._

 _She let out a tiny 'meep' as three, thin, black tails of a familiar whip gently hit the ground in front of her before retracting into the dark of the hallway. She quickly rushed into the room beside her, pulling Spyro n behind her by one of his tiny golden wings, causing the dragon to yelp in surprise. As the door closed, two female figures appeared at the door, their shadows casting ominously onto the plain door._

 _Star quickly crawled under her parents four-poster bed, the long sheets hiding her well enough. Spyro looked around briefly for a hiding place, before getting dragged under the bed by his tail by his mistress. Covering his snout, Star motioned for him to be quiet, peering beneath the tiny crack in the bed sheet as the door slowly creaked open, two sets of footsteps wandering in._

 _Star learned that certain clonks meant it was a woman in heels and these were both women in high heels. It was something she picked up from listening to her mother walk out of her room after singing her a lullaby._

 _With baited breath, she listened. "Gosh, Pam, it looks like our little Kitten's outsmarted us again!" One of her aunts said a little loudly, making Star smirk, thinking she won this time. "Looks like it, Lina," The other said with a mock sigh, "If we can't find our little Blossom, Joker just might finish your last three lives..."_

 _Star's smirk fell at the thought of her aunts getting hurt at not finding her and her father's panic if he couldn't find her at all. But those thoughts were swept away when she felt a pair of leather-covered hands suddenly grab her by the ankles and pulled her out from under the end, making her shriek in surprise. Before Spyro could react, a small vine slithered in and grabbed him by his tail and dragged him out too._

 _Poison Ivy and Catwoman grinned wickedly as they said together, "Gotcha!" It took a lot of convincing on Harley's part for Joker to allow Catwoman to so much as know about Star's existence, much less be able to come see her, her being in sort of on-again, off-again flirtation with Batman, but Selina managed to pull through and Harley had much faith in the girls she came to see as the sisters she always wanted._

 _It truly hurt both Selina and Pamela when news of Harley's fate reached them. Selina had been on vacation and Pamela was hunting down a naturist. Both blamed themselves for not checking in on the little blonde. But now they tried to make up for it, since they knew what it was like to grow up without a mother._

 _"Auntie Lina!" Star giggled squirming, "Let go!"_

 _"Never!" Selina laughed tossing the redhead up lightly and just as easily caught her as Pamela let Spyro go, "What do you think Pam, should we let her go?"_

 _Pamela pretended to think, before smirking, "No."_

 _"Auntie Pam, help!" Star laughed trying to get out of her feline aunt's grip. "I got ya my little Blossom," Pamela said using a vine to gently take her niece from Selina, who smiled. "We both do," Selina added._

 _"Auntie Pam, Auntie Lina?" Star suddenly asked they hummed in response as they walked out of the room, "Did people fear my mommy?"_

 _"With lots of good reasons," Selina nodded, "Your mommy was not a girl who was easily pushed around."_

 _"But people don't like what they fear, right?" Star asked causing both women to pause. "No, they don't," Pamela answered remembering how people acted towards her._

 _Sensing what was bothering the older redhead, Selina threw in, "But fear's what's got your mommy and us the respect we've built up over the years as the Sirens of Gotham!"_

 _Their stories from their times as the Sirens of Gotham always enthralled the little girl, always trying to picture the woman who had so many amazing and frightening things, trying to put together the puzzle that was her mother. Not even ten, yet the vast mind that was Star was always ready for a challenge that her chaotic family was always willing to throw her way._

 _Star smiled at that and threw her arms up in her redheaded aunt's arms, announcing, "Then I'm gonna be a Siren too!"_

 _They chuckled fondly, Pamela saying, "We know you will..." Selina added, "After all, we rebel girls gotta stick together!" Star smiled in response, giggling as Spyro warbled happily at her aunts' feet._

 _End of Flashback._

Above the hidden surface of Cadmus, all Gotham was celebrating the Fourth of July. Well, all but one.

Inside a high-tech office, that such person, a man just around his early forties with long dark hair and equally dark eyes in a lab coat, dark jeans and purple shirt, was waiting patiently for something. That something happened in the form of the lights turning off by themselves save for the one above him and seven blue screens with blurred white figures appeared around him.

From one, a male voice, clearly somewhat disguised, spoke, "Doctor Desmond...you required an audience with the light?"

Doctor Desmond, the head of the operation, nodded, "Yes, I am sorry for contacting you at his late hour..."

He was interrupted by another male voice, "Get to the point." Clearly not in the mood for lengthy talk.

"Of course," Desmond coughed in slight uncertainty, before continuing, "We had a... _small_ fire here, at Project Cadmus, the origin of the matter is still quite unclear, but...it seems to have attracted some...unwanted attention."

This time a female voice spoke, "Explain."

"Three sidekicks; Robin, Aqualad and Speedy, along with a strange girl I've never seen before," Desmond explained, "Breached security and found and released the weapon, Superboy," He quickly put up his hands, "Naturally, the clone is still under our telepathic control and turned against his would-be liberators," He got no response, "He easily took down the boys, but had some trouble with the girl; my daughter, Marian, who had been checking on the weapon at the time and hid during the commotion, took her down with a tranquilizer. The boys are being detained, but the clone refuses to let the girl go, he keeps her in his arms and won't allow her to be put in a pod...we don't believe the League knows the boys are here or even know who this girl is."

He shifted uncomfortably once he was done and waited for a response, but got none for a full three minutes, before the woman asked, "How could the clone have any trouble with just one normal girl if he could take down three well known sidekicks?

"Because she isn't a normal little girl, she appears to have some kind of power, magic though I doubt it," Desmond responded and blinked when he heard another male voice, quite young, give the quietest gasp of surprise, "She was able to create these...symbols out of literally nowhere and use varies elements to her will, her reflexes are abnormal as well, as she was able to dodge all of the clone's attacks with little effort on her part."

Again all this award him was silence save for a few wiry sounds, he asked hesitantly, "What should I do with them?"

"Clone the boys," The first man responded. The second said, "The new ones will serve the Light and only the Light."

"And the girl?" Desmond asked. "Try to sway her to our side if she poses no threat should she be missing," The first man said, "If a child could wield such power at a young age, what could she do as an adult?" The idea made Desmond cringe and shudder at the same time.

"And it might be a cute, if not perfect idea to try and breed her with the clone if possible," The woman spoke startling Desmond to why such an idea be brought up, "Imagine it, if the weapon were to reproduce, regardless of who the partner is, we would be obtaining more little Super weapons, who would be even more powerful should they inherit any of this girl's powers," She gave a disturbing sigh as if picturing such a child, "The Light would be...unstoppable."

Desmond shuddered once more at the idea such genetics clashing together in one being, regardless of how much of a bonus it would be for them. "And the boys' originals?" He asked hiding his discomfort for their plans for the girl.

"Dispose of them," The first man spoke, "Leave no trace."

Meanwhile, in Project Kr., Robin, Speedy and Aqualad were all strapped into pods similar to the one they found Superboy in and it wasn't until a voice spoke in Speedy's head did he begin to stir, _'Time grows sort...you must awaken now...awaken now!'_ The last shout caused Speedy to wake with a start. Robin and Aqualad woke as well to find an odd sight in front of them.

There stood Superboy, staring at them with an un-hindering, harden look that could've killed him had he had heat-vision. But lying unconscious in his arms was Star, cradled protectively against his chest. But despite his protective hold on her, his eyes were colder then ice, sending shivers down their spines.

Standing next to him was another girl, just about fourteen with waist-long, perfectly straight dark brown hair and golden yellow eyes that shone with equal coldness, but an odd something akin to sympathy. She was dressed in a maroon, buttoned up blouse under a standard lab coat and dark blue pencil skirt, dark red leg-warmers and dark blue boots. She wasn't the least bit fazed by what she was looking at or the boy beside her and the unconscious girl in his arms, nor did he seemed bothered by her.

Speedy's immediate response was concern for the odd girl, regardless of past experiences with her (I.E. her knocking him our twice) and shouted in alarm, "Red!" He glared at the two, "What did you do to her?" But got no answer, the two just continued to stare, "Will you stop staring and answer me already! What do you two want?"

"Um...Speedy?" Robin spoke nervously, "I don't think it's a smart idea to mouth off at a guy who can fry us with a look."

"He wouldn't..." Speedy scoffed despite the slight fear in his voice, "You can't, can you?"

The clone just continued to stare for a few more moments before, glancing at the brown-haired girl, who spoke instead, "Obviously he can't, if he could, he would've used it in the fight."

"We tried to help you and this is what we get?" Robin pouted his concern for the unconscious girl hidden thanks to his domino mask, "Whatever happened to gratitude?"

The girl scoffed and Aqualad spoke, "Robin, please, I'm sure our new friend wasn't completely in control of his actions." Robin and Speedy both sighed, seeing their water-born friend's point.

The girl opened her mouth to retort, only to be cut off by the clone speaking, "What if I-" He paused as the girl looked at him in surprise, he shrugged his shoulders at her and continued, "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" Speedy blurted sounding surprised.

The girl frowned as the clone tightened his grip on the redhead in his arms as she snapped, "Yes, _he_ can!"

This made Speedy flinch back at her purely anger filled voice and muttered, "Hey, its not like I said it."

"The genomorphs taught you," Aqualad said to the clone, "Telepathically."

The clone shook his head in response and answered, "They taught me many things, but Marian helps me identify things with pictures she brings."

"Marian?" Speedy asked with a raised eye-brow. "That would be me," The brunette girl informed, crossing her arms. "Oh," Speedy said sheepishly.

"But have you seen the real thing?" Robin asked, "Have they ever let you see the sky, the sun?"

Again, he shook his head, "All I have are Marian's pictures, I've..." He glanced down at the peaceful face of Star, "Never been outside."

"Do you know what you are?" Aqualad asked, " _Who_ you are?"

The boy's head snapped up in response as Marian pinched the bridge of her nose as he started to speak in a way that showed much practice, "I am Superboy, a genomorph; a clone created from the DNA of Superman; created to replace him should he ever parish...to destroy him should he ever turn away from the light." The three sidekicks recoiled in shock at the utter...nothing in his voice as he spoke.

"To be like Superman is...a worthy ambition," Aqualad said, "But like Superman, you deserve a life of your _own_ , beyond that solar suit, beyond that...pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I/He lives _because_ of Cadmus!" Superboy and Marian shouted together, fury in their eyes as the heat grew higher within the room. "It's my home!" Superboy added.

"You're home is a fucking test tube!" Speedy shouted back but took a quick breath to calm down, "We can show you the sun..."

"Pretty sure its dark out," Robin pointed out, "But we can still show you the moon!"

Marian flinched back at that, a small gasp escaping her as she remembered:

 _After a test, Superboy was being escorted back to his pod by Marian and Guardian. Out of boredom, Marian asked Superboy, "If there's one thing you really want to see above all else, what would it be?" He just looked at her, stare unwavering, causing her to look away, adding under her breath, "Just a question..."_

 _But as the doors began to close behind the boy and Guardian, the clone looked back at her and said, "The sun or the moon..."_

She shook her head as her father's voice rang out, "No," They looked at the door to see her father enter with a female scientist and Guardian, genomorphes on their shoulders, "They can't, they'll be otherwise occupied," He turned to the scientist, "Start the cloning process." She nodded and went over to the machine hooked to the pods.

"Yeah...pass," Robin said in a sarcastic tone, "Batcave's crowded enough as it is." Plus, he didn't think Jason could stand another him.

He looked at Marian and spoke in a stern, yet gentle tone, "Get back to your room."

She nodded obediently, "Yes, father."

Speedy and Robin blurted out in shock, "Father?"

"Marian, wait!" Aqualad called out causing her to pause and glance back, "You've seen what they do to Superboy, don't let them do the same to a girl whose no different from you!" She bit the inside of her cheek in hesitance, looking at the still unconscious girl in Superboy's arms. Could she really let Cadmus experiment on the girl?

"Marian, I said get back. To. Your. _Room!_ " Dr. Desmond ordered slightly more harsher, causing Marian to start walking again, before he looked at Guardian, "And get the weapon back in its pod!"

"How come he gets to call Supes an it?" Speedy asked aloud, causing Aqualad to shush him, which got Superboy's attention. "Help us," Aqualad pleaded, "Help her." Superboy looked down at Star, hesitance clear on his face as the girl continued to sleep.

"Oh, don't start thinking now," Dr. Desmond said as his genomorph jumped onto Superboy's shoulder and started to control the clone's mind, allowing the man to continue, "You see, you're not a real boy; you're a weapon and you belong to me..." He then paused to think and shrugged, "Well, Cadmus, but same thing..." He glanced up at the now closed doors where his daughter left, "Just like Marian..." The sidekicks' eyes widened at that before the doctor ran a finger across Star's cheek, "And so will she..."

But Superboy pulled her away from him, much to Desmond's surprise, but he shook it off and ordered, "Get her in a cell, then get back in your pod!" Superboy nodded and turned, walking out of room with Star in his arms.

Meanwhile, back up on the surface, Batman's suit was banged up a little, several tears and his jaw was bruised, while the Joker looked worse. His jacket and shirt were just ribbons of cloth hanging onto his frame and he lost a shoe somewhere in the fight. The league could only watch on the edge of their boots as the battled ragged, several times Batman had tried to get a straight answer out of the Prince of Crime, but each one just seemed to fuel the clown's rage. What no one noticed was a single dark figure radiating a dark green mist was watching from a different section of the bush.

'Honestly, how long does he think he can protect her from them,' The figure thought a smirk on their lips as they watched the Batman land a well-aimed kick to the Joker's shoulder, 'Much less me...'

"Joker stand down!" Batman ordered despite how he knew it futile. "Never!" Joker cried with an angry roar.

Superboy glared as he marched back into the lab, cloning process still going on, Star in his arms. "I thought I told you to..." Desmond began, but was cut off by Superboy tossing Star into the air and shoving both him and Guardian so hard they were instantly knocked out.

As Star fell, Superboy easily caught her and glared down at Desmond, "Don't tell me what to do!"

The woman was about to react when she jerked suddenly. She reached back and turned around in surprise, and Marian stepped out of the shadows as the scientist fainted.

"Are you two here to help us or fry us?" Speedy asked.

Superboy stared for a moment before smirking, "Well, it appears I don't have heat vision, so I guess helping is my only option."

Marian blinked at that and looked at him in shock, "Was that a joke?" He shrugged, smirking still.

But then, Robin's pod slid open and the boy wonder easily jumped down as he commented, "Good thing Batman isn't here, he'd have my head for taking so long."

Speedy stared in disbelief, "Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" He then shouted, "The whole league is going to have our asses after tonight!"

With some quick typing, the other two pods slid open. Marian then walked in front of them, saying, "Allow me." She took in a breath and held out her hands. The boys watched in amazement as large vines grew out beside her feet, reaching up to them and sliding under the straps. She made her hands into fists and then pulled them toward her, causing the vines to pull against the straps until they snapped, freeing Speedy and Aqualad, allowing them to jump down.

"Who...who are you?" Robin asked nervously. "My name is Marian Desmond Fern," Marian answered in a similar military-like tone Superboy had used when introducing himself, "Also a genomorph, created from the DNA of Doctor Viktor Desmond and Pamela West AKA Posion Ivy." Robin recoiled at the name of the most cruel female super-villain.

"So your her daughter," Aqualad clarified. Marian shifted uncomfortably for a moment before answering, "I guess...I never meet her..." She looked at her hands with an unreadable expression, a strange pain blooming in her chest, "All I know is that I get these powers from her...that the plants obey me because I carry her genes..."

Robin, while still wary, smiled thinly, feeling bad for her, his instincts wanting him to help her, so he offered, "Well, maybe you if you come with us, you'll get to find out more from her," He felt his smile widen at her surprised look and noted that hair color aside, she looked a lot like Poison Ivy, "I run into her often enough." She smiled at him softly as she replied, "I...I think I'd like that."

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere if we don't leave!" Speedy reminded as they quickly took off.

Desmond shook his head as he came too, only for his eyes to widen as he watched his daughter running after them, too closely to be simply chasing. He shouted after her anger and disbelief filling his voice, "Marian!" Marian paused in the door way to glance back at him but rushed to catch up with the guys.

The teens ran through the darkened halls as Marian shouted, "The elevators are just ahead!" But the large gorilla-like creatures jumped out in their way forcing them to a stop. When they turned, more were emerging from pods. The boys took a run for it sans Superboy, jumping and sliding through them, while Marian made a large leaf grow and when she jumped on it, it launched her through the air like a springboard and right over the creatures' heads to a wall, where she ran down safely. Superboy just barreled his way through while tossing Star up in the air and catching her between hits, just to throw her back up again. Watching this made the three heroes worry for Star should she hit the ceiling or floor, but Superboy caught her easily each time.

It didn't take them long to reach an elevator, which Speedy easily pried open revealing the empty shaft, which made the redhead comment, "We could really use some of Red's magic right now." As he said this he looked up from the shaft and sent a pointed look at Marian.

The female genomorph just shrugged and looked at the redhead in the clone's arms, "The toxin should be warring off anytime now," A soft groan made the boys look over, "Speaking of."

"Ugh...did Dar run me over again?" Star grumbled groggily as she started to come to, her head spinning as she tried to regain her senses. Rubbing her eyes, still in Superboy's arms, she started to talk, "Spyro I just had the weirdest dream; I actually left and met the weirdest..." She trailed off when she opened her eyes and came face to face with a certain symbol on the clone's chest. She took a look around and finally remembered, though she just had to ask, "I wasn't dreaming, was I?" They shook their heads in response.

Upon realizing she was in someone's arms, she looked up at their owner and grinned upon seeing Superboy, "Supes! Nice to see your on our side now!" Leaning up, she threw her arms around his neck, catching the clone by surprise, mildly wondering why his cheeks felt warm, much to Marian's amusement and the sidekicks' displeasure, pulling away, she added, "Mind putting me down now?"

Superboy shrugged, before dropping her abruptly, making her yelp out as she landed on the floor with a thud, making the other four wince. Glaring up at the clone, Star rubbed her butt as she all but shouted, "I didn't mean it like that!" Superboy just looked confused, making her sigh as she stood and brushed herself off, before asking, "So, what I miss?"

"Marian here's the crazy doc's daughter, who he made with the DNA of Poison Ivy, whose also helping us and now we need get up the elevator shaft before more genomorphs get here," Robin summed up making emerald eyes widened. "Well, why didn't you say that two minutes ago!" She demanded making Roy face-palm, "Let's go!" Eyes glowing pale yellow, she lit up with wind aura and levitated herself into and up the shaft, followed shortly Robin using his grappling hook, then Speedy with his grappling hook/arrow.

Before Marian and Aqualad could do anything, Superboy grabbed the both of them and jumped into the shaft, sailing high, only for his face to pinch up in confusion as he started to fall. Star was the first to notice their descent and held out her hand toward them, encasing them in her levitation. Floating down to them, she caught Superboy's question, "Superman can fly...why can't I?"

"Who knows, could be genetics, could be a defect," Star theorized. "But that's something to worry about later," Robin said as he and Speedy slid down on their lines, before he pointed at another door, "This'll have to be our exit." Superboy nodded and hesitately let go of Marian and Aqualad, deflating with relief as they stayed floating, before punching the elevator doors right off their hinges.

Star just blinked at this, eyes wide and all she could say was, "...wow..." She knew Kryptos were ridiculously strong, but that was just wow.

As soon as they were all safely out of the shaft, more genomorphs began pilling from a hallway, forcing them into the opposite direction. As they ran, Marian and Superboy both heard an older male voice speak in their minds, _"Go left brother and sister."_

Both were hesitate, but Superboy made up his mind and shouted, "Go left!" The others all obeyed. Then the voice spoke again, _"Turn right."_

Marian shouted this time, "Right!" But the group was quick to find themselves at a dead end.

"Nice directions, guys," Speedy commented dryly, "Are you trying to get us re-captured?"

"Wait, I-why-how?" Marian stuttered confused. "I don't understand," Superboy said just as confused.

"No need, this is perfect," Robin said kneeling by an air vent grate, "We can get out through here." Speedy used the tip of one of his arrows to unscrew the grate, allowing Robin in first, followed by the others, Marian and Star at the end.

Star started to hum the Mission Impossible theme song for a few minutes before Speedy snapped at her, "Will you stop that?"

"What?" She asked unable to see what was wrong, "Its perfect for right now!" Marian sighed.

"Quiet," Superboy suddenly said, stopping, causing Marian to bump into him and Star to bump into her, "Do you hear that?"

"Uh...no," Robin said before smirking, "But if its what I think it is, then boy are they in for a big surprise."

000000000000000000000

Every passing second was just making Desmond angrier and angrier as he, Guardian and the human-like genomorph from before, Dubbilex, ran down a hallway, a group of G-Elves in tow. Desmond held up a device and said, "Someone, Robin or Marian I'll bet, hacked our systems, de-activating the internal cameras," A grin stretched across his face, "But they neglected the motor sensors."

The sensors were telling them the group was heading to the hallway on their left, so they ran down it and waited. But what neither Desmond or the Guardian waited for the appearance of the quarry, was Dubbilex stepping away before going back the way they came, taking half the G-Elves with him. "The genomorphs are closing in," Desmond said with a sadistic grin, "We have them cornered."

However, when the air vent popped open, it wasn't the teens that came out, it was the genomorphs that had been pursuing them. The creatures fell on Desmond and the others, much to Desmond's frustration as he angrily shoved a few aside, causing the rest to back away fearfully as he realized what happened, "They hacked the motor sensors!"

00000000000000000000

"I just hacked the motor sensors!" Robin cackled triumphantly from a different part of the vents, looking over his shoulder to give Aqualad an evil grin.

He pushed open another vent, leading them to the bottom of a grating-stair. "Good job," Aqualad said as they jumped to the ground, "But there's still a lot of ground to cover."

Star shrugged, "For you yes, me; not so much." That said, her legs glowed pink again as zipped up the stairs, making the sidekicks blink, all thinking the samething, _'A speedster?'_ But quickly followed Superboy up the steps as Marian rode a fast-growing, giant sunflower up, ignoring the stairs entirely.

Star looked ahead to see more genomorphs coming her way and smirked as she got a wicked idea. Closing her eyes, she tapped into Spyro's power and increased her speed. Robin and Speedy's jaws fell open as a white hot field of heat surrounded the girl as she charged head-first at the genomorphs, who screeched in pain at the head, leaving them with blistering skin as they were knocked aside. She skidded to a stop to look back at the literally smoking trail she left before giggling. Guess she didn't need her familiars to tap into her elemental powers.

As Marian bypassed her on her sunflower, Star motioned for the boys to follow before zipping off again. "Where did she come from?" Aqualad asked Speedy more then anyone else. Speedy just shrugged, unable to deny as evil and dangerous as that looked, seeing the way the flickering heat danced off the girl, making her hair and eyes glow did something and he just didn't know what. Robin, however, just said, "...whoah..." Superboy just looked at them confused, but couldn't deny what he witnessed did something odd to him too.

000000000000000000000

In the high speed elevator, Desmond and Guardian stood with serious expressions.

"We can try to cut them off at sub-level one," Guardian tried to re-assure his boss. "We better or the board will have our heads," Desmond said before gulping as he placed a hand to his throat, adding more to himself, "My head."

But then, without warning, he pushed the emergency stop button when they reached sub-level forty-two. At Guardian's questioning look, he said, "I just need to get something from Project Blockbuster, just in case," He ran off, adding to Guardian, "I'll meet you at sub-level one!"

000000000000000000000

Star got to sub-level one first and ran for the door, only for it to suddenly close and it was only thanks to her years of built up reflexes that she was able to stop before she kissed it. She sighed in relief as she leaned on a wall, waiting as the others caught up. Superboy immediately tried to pry it open with Aqualad's help, but it wouldn't budge.

"At least we have to time to find a way out before those genomorphs can catch up," Speedy commented which was when the G-Elves came rampaging from around the corner.

This earned him a pointed glare from Star as he freaked out, "Crap!"

Marian used more vines to pry a different door open and shouted, "This way!" They followed her only to quickly find them trapped between the G-Elves and a waiting herd of genomorphs led by Guardian. Robin drew a throwing disk, while Aqualad turned his bearers into sabers, Marian sped-grew a pair of large briars with large, sharp thorns, Star encased her hands in glowing balls of water aura, Speedy drew and readied an arrow and Superboy got into a fighting stance; none of them planned to go down without a fight.

000000000000000000000

Back on the surface, the hiding league members watched with worry as Batman was forced into the offensive by the Joker, who seemed amused by Batman's classic of hiding in the trees.

"Such a classically _old_ tactic; hide and defend," Joker taunted allowing his crowbar to drag in the dirt, scraping loudly on whatever rock it hit, making even Batman and Martian Manhunter wince, "If you _really_ want something protected...fight for it!" He gained that maniacal gleam in his eye he was famous for, "Fight and kill until all the threats are gone!" That made Batman raise an eyebrow; was that what Joker has been doing this whole time? Protecting this Star?

Much to their shock, a fond, almost loving smile crept onto the Joker's face as he added, "And make sure they can fight back..." He almost sounded like a proud father. In his shock, Batman leaned too much weight onto one branch, causing some leaves to fall as it creaked.

He then pulled out an army knife from the pocket of his ruined jacket and threw it at Batman, causing him to drop down to the ground to avoid it, but couldn't avoid getting knicked. With an yell, Joker tackled his hero-counterpart, sending them toppling toward Cadmus.

00000000000000000000000

Before the teens could do anything, the G-Gnomes unleashed one big wave of telepathic power that overwhelmed the teens and Guardian all at once, leaving them frozen, but Marian, Star and Superboy felt the gentle telepathic touch to their minds. This made them look at Dubbilex, who walked up to them, a gentle smile of his face as his horns glowed.

 _"It was you..."_ Superboy figured out, his voice echoing in Star and Marian's heads. _"Yes, brother,"_ Dubbilex nodded his own voice echoing in all three's minds, _"I helped start the fire that lured your new friends to you..."_ He then rubbed his shoulder which was when they noticed the small burn travelling up into his sleeve, _"But the Little Sorceress ignited it before I was finished."_

Star chuckled sheepishly mentally, apologizing, _"Sorry!"_ He chuckled in response, conveying he held no ill-will to her, accidents happen after all, especially when emotions ran high.

 _"It was sort of a blessing in disguise,"_ Dubbilex admitted. _"So you woke the boys up before the clone process could start and helped us,"_ Marian realized, _"Why?"_

 _"Because the two of you are our hope, the Genomorph Heroes,"_ Dubbilex replied motioning to the other genomorphs, who were looking at them expectantly, _"It is the two of you that will blaze a trail for your brothers and sisters in a new life, a life outside Cadmus,"_ He then motioned to Star, _"While the Little Sorceress leads the rest of us down a different one."_

 _"Me?"_ Star asked startled. _"You and your brother are the natural genomorphs only chance at real freedom,"_ Dubbilex replied. That made her a little nervous, to know a race was depending on her to help reach true freedom. _"How?"_ Star asked a tear threatening to fall, _"I just barely saved myself..."_

Guardian held his head as his G-Gnome leapt away, "W-What's going on?" The teens started to come too as well, uncertainty clear on their faces.

 _"What do you chose?"_ Dubbilex asked them. "We. Chose. Freedom!" Marian and Superboy yelled simultaneously, causing all of the genomorphs to cheer, stomping and making noise as Dubbilex smiled, one G-Troll was even dancing around laughing. Dubbilex's eyes trailed to Star for her answer.

Magic began to build up as Star made her choice, lifting her into the air, causing the teens to back up a bit in surprise as she shouted, "I. Chose. To. Free. ALL OF YOU!" Her final words were emphasized by her eyes snapping open to reveal they were entirely green and glowing with power. She held out her arms as the ground started to tremble, electric sparks filled the air before forming portals to a green, peaceful-looking paradise, causing the genomorphs to cheer even harder before making a rampage for the freedom waiting for them, much to Guardian and the other teens' shock.

000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in his private pocket dimension, Klarion was worriedly pacing in his study, Tkeel nervously watched him from her perch on his desk. Since the little meeting with Desmond, he had been trying to assure himself that the girl that had broken into Cadmus with the sidekicks wasn't his precious little sister/protege, that it was just a coincidence that the mystery girl also had powerful magic like her. Obviously, nothing was working.

It wasn't until loud noises that sounded...happy came blaring through the open window that he actually stopped in favor of covering his ears in surprise, while Tkeel leapt off the desk in surprise. "What th-" Klarion questioned confused before going to the window and did a double-take, eyes nearly popping out of his skull comically at the genomorphs that were almost literally pouring through small portals into his gardens and bug like ones flew in through ones in the wine-red colored sky.

This led to Klarion to a horrible conclusion; only one person could send things here apart from him, which meant..."Oh crappers!" He looked down at Tkeel in horror, "She _is_ there!" Grabbing the feline, he made a quick portal and made a mad dash through it.

0000000000000000000000000000

Back in sub-level one, Star nearly fell to the floor from the magical discharge she used, but Robin caught her before she hit the floor. Dubbilex looked paused at the last portal and smiled gratefully at her, a gesture she returned before he disappeared into it and it closed behind him.

"Its like a fog's been lifted from my mind," Guardian muttered holding his head.

"Guardian," Aqualad smiled seeing he was back to his right frame of mind. "Thank you, all of you," Guardian acknowledged the teens, "Now get out of here, I'll handle Desmond."

"Will you now?" Desmond's voice questioned mockingly, making them gasp as he stepped out from the shadows, "You may have freed the genomorphs, but they can be easily replaced by more...and none of you will be getting away as easily."

"Father..." Marian said unsure of what to do. "Marian, I had such high hopes for you; with your mother's powers, my intelligence and the right training...you would've been unstoppable," He then presented a vial of strange blue liquid, "But now I have to restore order to Cadmus!"

Marian instantly recognized it and gasped in horror, "NO!" But he downed it all in one gulp.

The effects were immediate. His muscles began bulging and expanding to the point his clothes began to rip apart, he grew to reach ten ft tall, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling. His eyes turned red with black pupils, filled with utter, feral rage, while his skin seemed to chip away, leaving bits and pieces, revealing the same gray hue as the genomorphs. The teens and Guardian could only stare in alarm as Blockbuster roared animalistically.

"Dad..." Marian whispered in horror. "Oh gingersnaps..." Star muttered, eyes wide wishing she had the strength left to summon. Where was her brother when she needed him?

* * *

 **And done! Was starting to think I'd never finish!**

 **Sorry again there wasn't a song, but it think it be odd if someone started singing in the middle of a battle.**

 **Poison Ivy and Catwoman got their own flashback/memory! C'mon, who doesn't think they'd make nice aunts for Star, given their the only female villains in Gotham? Plus I think them playing together is kinda cute.**

 **Anyways, I just want to make something clear. Someone mentioned in a review (I'm not going to say who) that they were confused why there wasn't any Wally. Well, I'm just going to clear that up; Star _is _****Wally! Just female with immense magical power and raised by bad guys who aren't really all that bad.**

 **I live by the notion that everyone's human, we all make bad choices and we all started out the same way, its just the choices we make in life that define what we become.**

 **Now, on to the poll everyone's so eager to participate in to decide Star's love interest:**

 **Richard/Robin: 10**

 **Roy/Speedy/Red Arrow: 7**

 **Kaldur/Aqualad: 4**

 **Conner/Superboy: 1**

 **Looks like Rob's back in the lead, but Roy's not too far behind. Guess Supes not getting any love from this redhead though or Kal for that matter. But, hey, still plenty of time to vote!**

 **Anyways, please review! Bye!**


	8. Betrayals, Pain and the Birth of Siren

**Hey guys, I'm back with the long awaited update! Sorry if it took too long, but here's to making it up to all of you!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Betrayals, Pain and the Birth of Siren

All that remained of Dr. Desmond after he downed Project Blockbuster was a very tall dark blue creature packed with muscle in very corner, its skin resembling stone with cracks of red in certain places and its eyes were dark, remaining Star vaguely of a demon she hopes she never had to meet again. All that remained of its human form were tatters of cloth from the doctor's coat, which hung on its face and shoulders.

Marian could only stare at it in shock and despair, whispering in horror, "Father..." Star gently touched the brunette girl's shoulder with her own in comfort, eyes focused on the beast.

The staring contest was broken by Guardian, who told them, "Get back!" Before charging at it, making Star shout, "Wait!" While confused why a villain would help them, she decide to tuck the questions away for later.

But her warning came too late, for the creature easily swatted Guardian away with a single swing of its arm, sending the man flying face-first into a wall. With enraged yell, Superboy charged next, throwing a punch at its face, but the beast easily blocked it and punched Superboy into the floor, but he didn't stay down. Jumping up, Superboy managed to land two solid punches to the creature's face before it swung at him, sending him slidding across the floor.

Superboy launched himself again, both arms up with the intent to try and slam the beast into the ground, but it launched itself into the air as well to meet him halfway, causing Star to gasp, "Superboy!" She shot her hands out, crying a quick, _"Bariera!"_ Encasing Superboy in a protective sphere, which the creature collided with, sending both through the ceiling to the next level.

"Well, that's one way to burst through the ceiling," Robin commented using his grappling hook to get to the next floor.

"Thank you," Marian said to Star with a small hint of a smile. "Anytime," The redhead winked despite her rapidly beating heart, oh how she wanted to go home and cuddle into the cool, leathery scales of Cynthia.

"Do you think your dad planned that?" Speedy asked Marian as he used his grappling arrow and the girls held onto him and Robin to get to next floor. Marian didn't reply as they went sailing upward and Aqualad muttered, "I don't think he's planning anything anymore."

When he easily leapt up to the next floor, he and the other four stared in shock as the beast held up Superboy by his arms, before throwing him up and grabbing him by the leg, throwing him at the other teens, sending him smack right into Aqualad, sending them both down. The girls looked at each other and nodded as the creature roared at them, before charging at him, making Robin shout in alarm, "Wait!"

Marian made more vines grow and used them to grab onto her former-father's arms and legs, trying to pin him down, much to its anger as it struggled, making it hard for her to hold on. Star, with what little power she could grab onto, conjured a blade of shining pearly-yellow energy as she launched herself at the beast, _"Mech sluntse*!"_ She managed to land a few hits before she was knocked back.

With the magic-user out of the way, the creature turned its attention to Marian as she made the vines thicker and the roots stronger, but wasn't quick enough as he freed one of his arms, the stone, roots and dirt flying. Suddenly, an arrow fly at its other arm, exploding on contact, making it screech as Speedy smirked, reading another. But before the beast could respond, it was hit by a branch of briars Marian called on. Ripping it out of the ground, the creature threw it back at her, making Marian cry out as she ducked down to avoid getting hit, before looking up and screaming when she saw it raise its arm, about to squash her when a familiar voice called out, _"Blestyasht mech vzriv_ _**!"_ And the shining blade dug into the creature's shoulder before exploding, causing it the roar and scream as its shoulder was covered in burns and blood from the blow.

It turn to find Star levitating in the air, allowing Marian to return to the boys' side as the redhead moved her arms in a circular fashion, conjuring more swords of light, _"Multi-blestyasht udar mech***!"_ She then shot out her hands as the beast charged at her intending to stop her spell.

The swords shot forward, attacking the beast in bolts of blinding lights, making it shriek as it was hit, before swinging blinding to both block the attacks and to hit the little spellcaster, but she kept levitating herself out of the way. She sent a blast of raw fire magic, making screech again, tumbling back.

"Wow..." Was all the boys, Superboy included, could say as they watched her fight and successfully hold her own. It made the three sidekicks wonder why on earth her father went back on his word to take her on missions.

"Ogle later," Marian reprimanded them, using small vines to slap all four of them upside the head, "Fight now!"

"Oh, right," Robin remembered himself as the others (Aqualad and Speedy) coughed awkwardly.

Robin threw a few boomerangs, which did land home, but the creature didn't seem to notice them or the arrows that weren't explosive and Marian's vines barely held it in place for very long and Star was starting to get a bit tired. 'I'm really starting to wish I brought them...' Star thought tiredly, 'Sypro...help me...'

00000000000000000000000000

Back outside, Joker and Batman were getting down to their final legs, both physically tired from basically chasing each other around their battlefield. Joker's crowbar was, literally, bent out of shape and lying uselessly on the ground and many batarangs laid around the ground and were embedded in a few trees. The hidding heroes were getting nervous if Batman could get through this, while Batman was left wondering what made this Star so important to Joker he go so far as to straight out kill him.

"Give up yet, Bitsy-Batsy?" Joker asked from his hiding spot behind the van he came in carefully drawing his knife from the hidden holster under his left pant-leg, Star's idea. "You already know the answer to that," Batman replied.

But suddenly a loud hoot called everyone's, even Joker's attention, to the sky, to find two winged figures disappearing into the facility, confirming Joker's. But what Joker saw next caused him to freeze up in fear; a dark green mist cloud also disappeared into the opening at the top of the stairs.

"NO!" The crime-prince yelled in horror, causing the heroes to all jump as the half-beaten man went to chase it, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" But a batarang made him stop, reminding him of who was still there and he had to quickly jump to the side to avoid a kick from above.

000000000000000000000000000

Star was also on her last leg as she swung a weakened gale of water at the beast of a creature, only to shout as he finally landed a hit on her, sending her flying into a wall. She squeaked in pain at the impact before falling to the ground.

"Red!" Speedy shouted in alarm rushing to her fallen form, pulling her up as Aqualad and Marian tried to beat the beast back, "Red!" He gently shook her, "C'mon, Red, wake up! Don't go bailing on us now! Red!" He would later deny the tears that started to slip down his face, "Red...please wake up..."

A soft ground was his response as those emerald eyes blinked open to find his teary sky blue ones, causing a tiny smirk of a smile to form on her lips as she giggled, a soft, sweet sound, "Aw...were you...worried about...little old me?" Unable to get mad, he just chuckled, smiling down at her in relief.

As this was happening, Robin had finished explaining his plan to the others after he finished watching for something he could exploit and found it wasn't the monster they had to weaken. Before anyone could do anything, a loud shriek of a bird caused even the monster to halt before two blurs, one golden, the other white, shot out from the air vents, diving straight at the creature in twisting images of energy. The creature shouted at the attack, trying to swat whatever it was away.

The tips of the drill-like energies blurred out when they re-directed themselves upward, revealing two familiar birds. Familiar to Star anyway.

"Avian!" Star cheered at the sight of the two magnificent birds, while her friends gasped in awe, "Angel!"

Angel let out a beautiful chrill before the edges of her wings glowed white, making Avian shrill as his glowed golden. They then flapped their wings rapidly, Avian summoning powerful gusts of wind, while Angel conjured gales of snow. Together, they pelted the monster with a single blast of a mighty blizzard, causing it to try and shield itself with its arms, as did Marian, Aqualad and Robin, who was placing sticky-explosives onto the back of the support beams.

"Marian! Aqualad!" Robin called motioning the teens to his hiding spot, "Speedy! Red! Superboy! Get over here!"

They all obliged, Speedy picking up Star in his arms to carry the clearly tired girl over, the tired girl who still had the energy snapped, "My name's not Red!" Before she whistled to her birds, who stopped their assult and flew over, leaving the creature partially frozen to the ground it stood on.

Robin smirked as his explosives took out the beams.

0000000000000000000000000000

The Joker turned in horror as the entire building exploded and began to fall in on itself, his daughter still inside. The rumbling caused Batman to stop as well as the Joker screamed in horror, "STAR, NOOO!" He charged forward, only to pause as he saw several figures running among the rubble and his eyes widened to spy his daughter running along side the sidekicks, including Batman's own little brat, a brunette girl and a Superman-mini next to them and her avian familiar flying over head, her new attire made him a little proud, seeing so much of his Harley in her despite the lack of physical resemblance.

All of them looked rather banged up and their clothes somewhat damaged, mostly having gotten out some serious fighting, making him concerned she befriended them. But he was proud to see the determined look on her face as he called out, "STAR!"

His called made her look up in surprise and among the falling rumble, she caught the sight of his signature green hair, which made her say in confused-surprise, "Daddy?" She yelped when someone jumped ontop of her, which had turned out to be Superboy, who used his body to shield her from the falling debris, just as Speedy did for Marian and Aqualad for Robin.

"NO!" Joker roared in horror and quickly began to tear at the fallen debris, trying to get to her, only to be pulled back by Batman, which caused him to lash out quite violently, "LET ME GO! DAMMIT LET ME GO BATS, MY STAR PRINCESS IS IN THERE!" While he didn't care what he just revealed, he was more concerned with getting her out of there, unaware of the confusion on Batman's face at his pet-name.

However, they never noticed the vines weaving around the debris before shoving them roughly away, revealing Star had casted a very last minute barrier spell to protect them and her birds from the debris. As the shield vanished, they all got up and sighed with relief at now being safe.

But Avian and Angel screeching made them look to see Batman and Joker wrestling with the Joker calling for Star. The sight of the hero caused Star to stiffen, filled with sudden recogniziton and terror. She had seen that man only once before, she had been so young, but she remembered it very well...too well...

 _"He's going to take your father away..."_ A voice whispered in her ears as she stared as Batman flipped her father onto the ground, _"Just like he took your mother..."_

 _(Flashback)_

 _The soft sounds of a woman humming filled the air as little Star, who was only five but looked two or three, laid peacefully in her mother's arms. The girl had been the best thing that had ever happened to Gotham's most dangerous couple and they both loved her very dearly, more so then their henchmen thought possible...more then Joker and Harley had thought possible._

 _Joker was off on a business arrangement, leaving Harley along with Star, who she held as she sat on the couch. She was gently combing her fingers through her daughter's beautiful red hair that she had done in pigtails. She was already her daughter already. The thought made the blonde woman smile as she quietly sang to her sweet baby:_

 ** _Baby mine, don't you cry..._**

 ** _Baby mine, dry your eyes..._**

 _Star seemed to be in love with the song just as much as Harley was, so the blonde villianess made it her mission to sing it as often as she could._

 ** _Rest your head, close to my heart_**

 ** _Never to part, baby of mine..._**

 _But then, the door started to bang loudly, as if someone was trying to force it open, causing both mother and daughter to gasp and look at it; startled and fearful. But Harley then frowned, holding her baby close as her tiny little voice spoke frightened, "Mama...?" But Harley brought a finger to her lips, motioning for her to be quiet._

 _Harley quickly carried her daughter away as the banging got worse, knowing it wasn't any henchman, ally or Joker and the possibility made her very worried. Getting to the closet within her and Joker's room, she quickly opened it and placed her daughter down, grabbing some fallen clothes to cover her with._

 _"Mommy?" Star questioned frightened, "I'm scared..."_

 _"I know," Harley smiled softly kissing her forehead, "Just remember, I love you."_

 _Star smiled back a little, "I love you too, Mommy."_

 _Harley smiled before closing the door. Star listened with fear as the door burst open, then her mother started to shout, yell and then started to scream, making her whimper, tears brimming in her eyes. It wasn't until she could smell smoke that she dared herself to venture out the door. She noticed it was coming from outside the room door, so she used the basic magical grip Klari taught her to open before venturing out into the hall, her little heart beating rapidly in her tiny chest as she found her way into the living room to find a dark figure standing over her mother...she screamed..._

 _(Flashback end)_

Emerald eyes snapped out of their trance when Marian said to her, sounding a little breathless, "Didn't you hear us, Red? We-"

"STOP IT!" Everyone was startled when Star screamed rushing towards the brawling enemies, "LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She was stopped in her tracks by Robin, who had to grab her strongly by the arms to stop her from getting too close, "LET ME GO! I GOT TO HELP HIM!"

"Red, stop, he can take care of himself!" Robin said trying to hide his panic to see his mentor's long-time enemy as well as his confusion why she was so insistent in getting involved in a battle that didn't concern her. Oh, if only he knew...

"MY NAME ISN'T RED, FOR THE FINAL TIME!" Star shrieked in reply struggling, "I already lost one parent to that caped monster!" She ignored the shocked gasps that rose from the sidekicks, Robin included as he seemed to freeze, but her eyes were glued to the two battling figures, "I'm not going to loose another!"

She managed to pull one arm free when Robin managed to utter in shock, "J-J-Joker...is your...dad?"

"Of course he is," She replied without the slightest hesitance, proud of her heritage, looking at him in confusion, "Why? And why won't you let me help hi..." She trailed off as her eyes slowly widened in realization as she fully took him in and finally realized where she had seen that 'R' badge before pulling her other arm away, eyes wide with fear, hurt and looked like she wanted to kick herself as she said in low horror, "Y-Y-You're..." Her eyes looked over his shoulder at Speedy and Aqualad, "You're-You're all...h-h-h-h-h-" She tried to get the word out, but it ended up sounding like she was hyperventilating, before turning and running towards the fighting men, screaming, "DADDY!"

The heroes were startled by the strangely dressed (not that they could really talk) redheaded girl, who had to be around Robin's age, running from the debris toward the Gotham hero and villain with pure fear on her face. Superman had to cover his ears from how loud her heart was pounding.

However, what not even, the two Kyrptoians, Flash or anyone could see, was that strange green mist cloud slowly seeping up from the rumble. It seemed to notice what was going on before becoming an almost invisible blur, speeding toward Star and the wrestling two, completely ignoring the confused teenagers. Giovanni Zatara gasped at the sudden overwhelming that dark magic that invaded his senses, causing him to slightly choke. It was just so...dark, like a thick rain cloud that wouldn't be free of the water inside, it almost felt...demonic. He could see something come at the hero and villain and barely had time to shout, "Batman, look out!"

But Batman didn't have a chance to react, because suddenly the Joker jerked like he had been stabbed from behind, making a startled gurgle-like sound, eyes widening so big the hero was honestly afraid they'd pop out. They shone with utter shock and horror at whatever just happened...before the Joker's body seemed to limp and become dead-weight, making him grunt as he moved to avoid getting dragged to the ground with him. A gasp made him look up, he had also seen the girl emerge with the other teens and he must've guessed she was Joker's 'Star Princess' and even he had to admit, seeing those emerald-green eyes swell up with tears as she stared down at her father in both shock and horror made even his heart break a little. Just a little, that's all he's gonna admit to.

'Papa...' Was all Star could think at the moment her horror and shock leaving her unable to move, before those tears started to fall as she rushed toward him, crying out in horror, "Papa!"

She knelt by him, completely disregarding the black hero and tried to shake him awake, crying, "Papa! Papa, wake up!"

"S-Star..." Joker groaned barely conscious, "R-Run..."

"...miss..." Batman started causing her head to snap up in his direction and he was startled by the fierce fire in them, reminding him of Harley. "GO AWAY!" She screamed hand glowing with a pulse of pale blue light, which she held out at him. He was startled when it burst and he was knocked clean off his feet by an invisible force, which threw him back a few feet, "WAS TAKING MY MAMA AWAY NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?" She then snapped her fingers getting the two birds' attention before she pointed at him, "Claw his eyes out!"

The birds responded by diving at him, talons ready to attack, causing Batman to pull up his cape in defense as the sharp talons sunk into the rich material. Star returned her attention to the teens as they started to advance, but she let her eyes turn an orangey-brown as she shouted at them, "GO AWAY!" She swung her hand at them and a small wave of earth knocked them back as well and off their feet.

"S-Star..." Joker got out coughing as he felt the mist run wild with his insides, "Y-You have...t-t-to go..."

Star shook her head, tears falling onto his ripped shirt and jacket, "I'm not going to just leave you here!"

"Star!" A voice called making her turn to see her brother riding over on Tkeel, who was now the size of a lion with the dark mane to match, "Kitten!"

"Klari!" Star called back pulling her father into a sitting position, not seeing how her father and Klarion locked eyes grimly, "Quick, dad's hurt! I need your help!"

Klarion responded by getting Tkeel to run faster as he whistled to Avian and Angel, who both stopped their attack on the dark knight. He then leaned out a bit, arm held out as Speedy shouted, "WAIT!" But Tkeel was too fast, as she started to almost blur by, Klarion slipped his arm between Star and Joker, locking it around the girl's waist, much to her shocked-alarm as she was forced to let him go as her brother easily hefted her onto his large cat.

"NO, KLARION WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP!" Star cried reaching back helplessly for her father as the other members of the Justice League took their cue to come out, but they were too late to stop the spellcasters' escape through another of Klarion's portals, along with the birds. All Star could see was dozens of heroes surrounding her father's beaten, possibly broken body as he smiled weakly at her, fuelling her horror and sadness more as she shouted in anguish, "DAD, NO!" But they were gone faster then Giovanni could act, the portal closing behind them.

'I love you...my Star Princess...' Joker thought smiling softly as his vision started to blacken. _'She'll be mine...soon enough...'_ The mist mused patiently its tone wicked as its dark, malicious voice bounced around in Joker's head as his subconscious feared for his daughter, _'She just needs the right...push...before seeking my power out."_ It laughed evilly within Joker's head as the heroes surrounded him, many wondering if he was dead, while the three sidekicks felt unsure how to react to the fact Star had been the daughter of a villain and Joker on top of that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Star screamed in anguish as they came through the other end of the portal and it became a scream of anger as she jumped away from her brother and his familiar. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She screamed at him as Tkeel reverted to her normal size, her seer volume started the genomorphes that had been celebrating outside, her eyes were darkening into a dark green fire as she glared watery at him as looked away, "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM? HE WAS HURT AND NEED US! HE NEEDED YOU!"

"You think I didn't know that?" He finally retorted after she finished, golden eyes glowing with regret, but also with firm-resolve, but there was also a watery-touch to it. It hurt to abandon Joker, but he had also sensed the evil that had invaded the clown prince's body and could guess what it was and what it wanted, but he knew she wasn't ready to know that, so instead, he said, "Don't you think I wanted to take him with us? But thanks to your little 'trip'," That sentence caused her anger to increase alarmingly as her eyes bled a startling shade of crimson, "Tkeel and I were so rushed we couldn't make enough room to support everyone and I knew for a fact it would've been you he would've wanted out of there quicker!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Star thundered as the violet sky turned dark with violent storm clouds that were a sort of blend between wine-red and charcoal-grey, rumbling with thunder, causing the genomorphes to rush for shelter, "DON'T YOU _DARE_ BLAME ME FOR THIS! I COULD'VE LENT SOME MAGIC TO MAKE TKEEL BIGGER!" Oh how he wished she wasn't that smart sometimes, "AND I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO RUN AWAY IF HE DIDN'T GO BACK ON HIS PROMISE!"

Now that made both mage and servant confused as he raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you talking about?"

"He sent me a letter!" Star said as she struggled to calm down, eyes reverting slowly back to green as she snapped her fingers. In a burst of emerald fire, the letter in questioned appeared and she handed it to Klarion to read:

 _Dear Star,_

 _I am so sorry, love, but I'm afraid I can't take you out for your first night as a full-fledged villainess. A lot has come up with the Light and the heroes have become dangerous._

 _I fear that's all I can say right now,_

 _Love, your Daddy_

There was no denying the Joker's hand-writing and he had seen plenty of letters between the two to know that was exactly how the clown prince addressed himself in his signing to her. Either this was a world-class forgery or Joker really did go back on his word, which confused him on a very high scale. Joker didn't make any mention of changing his mind at any point and there wasn't anything big going with the light, that much Klarion could guarantee, so why would he go back on his word.

"You're sure its from him?" Klarion asked looking around the rather short and simple parchment to look at her. There was little doubt on her tear-stained face as she crossed her arms, dryly answering, "It was sent by a raven." Of course, there was no other way they'd send letters back and forth other then with Klarion's messenger birds.

"Star..." He said remorsely, "I'm sorry..." He went to hug her, but she pushed him away, anger renewed as she glared at him.

"This isn't fair!" She glared as their familiars watched on, "Why didn't you help him?"

"You know why," He answered trying not to get frustrated. "I know there's more then that!" Star refused to believe it, but in frustration shrieked, "I HATE YOU!" Before turning and running from the room, crying, never seeing the heartbroken look on Klarion's face or the pitiful ones on the familiars faces as they looked at him sympatheically.

Having been here countless times before, Star found her room away from home easily, even in her muddled mind-state. All but slamming the door behind her, Star let out a broken sob, carelessly tossing her mask in a random direction, not caring how she messed up her braids as she threw herself onto her bed, letting out all her emotions: her sorrow and empathy for Marian losing her father, her delight at making friends and the hurt at discovering they were heroes, her self-disgust for finding them attractive, her sorrow for losing her father like he had and the horror of seeing him fall like that. But most of all, she felt anger; raw, blood-thirsty, undeniable, burning, growing anger that boardlined utter hate and all of it was for Batman and Batman alone: he took her only parent left, her daddy was gone, maybe just like her mommy was gone.

She couldn't chose between wanting to continue to cry her eyes out or go find Batman and show him the true meaning of Hell on Earth. As she rubbed at her eyes, her decided, no, she was done with crying, she had done enough to last her a lifetime. Reaching over to her nightstand, she opened a little wooden, ornate box, revealing the beautiful white rotating lily inside, each of its petals were lined with a soft, faint pink over a lilypad and pond setting. A soft, lovely tune filled her ears, partially soothing her sorrows, but did nothing to quell her burning desire or her equally strong anger as it reminded of her parents; the song was her mother's and her father had the box made just for them when she was little.

She could be a patient little sorceress when she wanted to be, she wasn't that muddled in the head to know charging in blindly would be stupid, suicidal even. No, she needed to wait, plan her moves right, make a plan, then slowly destroy the Bat by ruining all he loved like he had her. She would need to build up her power if she wanted a chance, knowing those Justice Losers (as Klarion liked to call them) would defend the monster to their bitter ends...and if Star had her way, it would very bitter, very slow...and very painful ends.

The Justice League would rue the day they crossed her...they would fear the day they angered the Siren.

* * *

 **Oooh, I got goosebumps from that ending! A girl!Wally with a dark side, who knew? Personally I think it puts a Wallyish twist as he can be smart and come up with good plans when he wants too, be it aiding in Robin's pranks or ones of his own, but I like to Wally was much, much smarter then he let on as Kid Flash and everyone has a mean-streak no matter how small.**

 **And, oh no, Joker! What did I do?...No seriously, what do you guys think happened? I'm not telling, so you're gonna have to guess!**

 **Anyways, what do you guys think? Not bad for the long awaited update huh? Had to put a lot of thought and effort into the aftermath of Cadmus, but I like to think it was worth it!**

 **Anyways, here's the translation to Star's new spells:**

 **Mech sluntse*: If I'm not mistaken it means shining sword in Bulgarian...I had to turn off Google Translate before I could finish the chapter and I can't copy it back in cause I can't type the Bulgarian alphabet into this.**

 **Blestyasht mech vzriv**: means shining sword blast, could've sword it was spelt different before though (edit mix up)**

 **Multi-blestyasht udar mech***: means multi shining sword strike**

 **Not a bad touch to her magical weaponry if I do say so myself!**

 **Now, anyway, on with the polls!**

 **Roy/Speedy/Red Arrow: 13**

 **Richard/Robin: 12**

 **Kaldur/Aqualad: 5**

 **Conner/Superboy 2**

 **Well, Roy stole the lead by one, with Bird Boy right behind while Aqualad and Supes keep their places were they are. But luckily there's still plenty of time to choose the lucky guy, will Star have an archer, a Boy Wonder, an Atlantean(?) or a clone for her true love? Keep voting to find out!**

 **See you next time, chao!...or however they say it, I'm done!**


	9. Life and Schemes

**Hey, its me with the long awaited new chapter for Siren! Sorry for the long wait, but the move is killer and I can only work at the library. Well, without further ado, the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Life and Schemes

 _(Flashback...or dream?)_

 _The day was glorious as it was beautiful. Clouds spaced apart to let the sunlight shine across the land, soft winds billowed against the tall proud trees like a gentle caress, the sky was a bright blue, mirroring the dark water as it lolled against the sandy edges of beaches. It was days like theses he truly enjoyed his work, when he really felt like all those years of training and practice truly paid off, especially as he watched his little pixies dance and play, and go about their duties to nature's care from his room's window._

 _He came to the library on the intent of relaxing by losing himself to a book or scroll, hoping foolish to find a new spell he had yet to find or master, but he knew it was a fool's errand. After all these years, there was little he didn't know, what little they didn't know or couldn't do. But the sound of laughter had drawn his attention away from the pages and out the window to see his little workers so at peace with their routine. It always brought a smile to his face to see others so happy and in harmony with one another._

 _A soft, air-light giggle was all the warning he had before something, soft as silk, cover his eyes, before a familiar voice filled his ear like beautiful music, "Letting your mind run away with you again, Fare-boy?"_

 _He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him, only one person called him that; only one person had the gall to call him that anymore. It made him wonder why she bothered to call him that if she was going to pull this little trick everything she caught him off guard. It was one of those childish, yet innocent qualities she somehow miraculously held onto over the years and one of the things he loved about her._

 _Gently pulling her hands away, a strong, kind face with a pair of hypnotic, sapphire blue eyes looked up into an equally kind, soft face with a pair of mischievous, emerald green eyes as he answered, "Only when you're around, Broom-girl."_

 _(End of Flashback...or dream?)_

It was a typical winter morning in Gotham City, people were already out heading for their jobs and kids on their way to school. The streets were alive as always with the honks of horns and the shouts of the drivers. It wasn't all that a different morning for Wayne Manor and in Richard Grayson's opinion, that wasn't necessarily a good thing. It was just one of those days he didn't really feel like getting up in the morning, much less go to school, but knew Alfred would go literal with the 'bucket of water' thing to get him out of bed.

It didn't entirely surprise him to find his guardian's seat at the breakfast table empty when he got there, but that didn't stop the stinging hurt as he sat to a plate of French toast, bacon and eggs. Alfred didn't seem to be in the mood for much talk either, everyone had a bad day, he supposed, as the elderly man set the morning paper next to his breakfast. But Dick didn't entirely mind, it let him avoid the subject of his sore back longer. For the last couple of days, not long after that fateful night at the Cadmus Lab, his back had started acting up; it hurt, badly, to lay down on his back for too long and when he stood perfectly straight, it would ache, like something was compressing down on the middle of his back and at the same time, like something was trying to push back. Alfred had discovered it by accident and had insisted on going to a hospital, but Dick talked him out of it, insisting it would go away on its own. It had been over a week and a half, almost two, and it had yet to go away.

Absent-mindly, Dick had wondered if it had anything to do with that beautiful redhead he had met that night at the burnt lab. Her amazing magical skill was shocking to say the very least and he thought she would've been a great friend, but all that changed when they foolishly relaxed after escaping being crushed by debris. They had seen Batman and Joker fight and she had foolishly tried to go help, only for it to be revealed that she was the Joker's daughter! The thought made him want to laugh a little, seeing **no** familial ressemblance between her, Joker or Harley, who mysteriously disappeared.

But when she discovered who they were she all but had a panic attack before running for it, while screaming for Joker, genuinely afraid of them. Then, Joker mysteriously fell comatose and the thickest sensation of anger and hate threatened to choke him as she screamed at Batman, blaming Joker's condition on him and had her strange birds attack him, before a strange boy came out of literally out of nowhere riding a giant cat and disappeared with her. Despite what Batman had told him time and again, he couldn't stop thinking of her, nor could he stop thinking of how Joker remained perfectly unresponsive despite everything they tried, couldn't stop thinking of how the once unstoppable (figuratively speaking) villain now laid completely unmoving in the Arkham asylum in the hospital ward.

He knew it sounded it odd, but he sensed something that night when the Joker fell. Something...dark and ominous, yet malicious and just...evil. And he felt it every time he passed the Joker during patrol check-ins...and he really didn't like it, not at all. It felt so...so eeriely familiar, it honestly frightened him more than any dose of Scarecrow's fear gas ever could.

"Master Richards, are you listening?" Alfred's voice cut in through his mind, making him shake his head, before looking at his grandfather properly, "You're going to be late if you don't hurry."

Looking at his watch caused him to prove the elderly man right, so he simply grabbed some extra toast for the ride and took off, adding a quick, "See you later, Alfred!" Alfred just sighed with a shake of his head before collecting the breakfast dishes to get them washed.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Near the school was an residential area that a humble mix of both upper and lower class, making a interesting scene. At one of the many two-story, wide-spaced houses, a man, a real-estate agent, was pulling out a for-sale sign out of the property's front yard as its new owner, a remarkably young girl dressed in a simple pair of blueish-green sweats and dull-greenish-gray hoodie that was zipped up with the hood up, concealing both her hair and most of her facial features, was looking at the house. It was basic looking for the most part, as its structure took more after the upper-class, than the lower with its fresh, rustic-red colored brick walls and lavish flower pots along the windows with a semi-spacious front yard.

"That covers everything, just keep up the bills and you're parents won't have to worry about a thing!" The man told the girl cheerfully, oblivious to how the word 'parents' made her tense as she shifted unsettlingly, though he did look at her in concern for another reason as he asked, "When did you say they'd be coming down?"

The girl kept her head angled down, effectively hiding her face as she answered, "They...weren't very sure...business and all...but I won't be alone..."

At this he looked down at two plastic animal cages at either side of her. One was just large enough to house a heavy lizard of medium size, the other was a covered bird cage of considerable size. He then remembered her mentioning the in-living help that she told him would also be coming in later on to help her care for the house, also to keep an eye on her. When he had expressed his concern, she merely chuckled and waved it off, assuring him she could take care of herself.

As the man drove away, the girl pulled her mouth into a thin line before pulling the cages into the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

In his college dorm-room, which he lived in alone, Roy let out a sigh as he pulled out his ipod's ear-phones before taking a swing of his coffee. The day had yet to change from the new routine he adopted ever since that night at Cadmus. His sleeping habits, even after keeping his quitting as Speedy clear, had yet to improve. He kept dreaming of that night, of her, to be more pacific. Her voice had yet to leave his mind, her song of hope and change, her screams of anger, even her chants of magic, it seemed she had casted a more invisible spell and succeeded in implanting herself in his mind, and Robin's from what he understood when they met up a few nights ago. As much as he doubted they'd ever see her again, something in him told him something different, that that wouldn't be the last of her.

Deep, deep down, Roy really hoped that was the case, that he'd get to see her again, even if they would be fighting on different sides, to hear her voice. Call a sick-twist of selfishness, for some reason, Roy couldn't help it. He really wanted to see Red again, if anything to ask her some much needed questions. If anything...to learn her real name.

Sighing as the memory of that song haunted him once more, Roy snatched up his book bag, one last piece of toast before leaving for class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The inside of the house was cozy, cozy for having the ideal decor balanced between upper and lower class housing. Fine quality furniture and the such wherever she looked. She didn't bother turning on any lights, instead, with a simple snap of her fingers, golden candelabras lined both the walls and every wooden surface in the rooms, already lit with orange embers. She had the feeling her...brother...would like it, but her father would hate it, that would need a splash of color.

Just thinking of them made her chest hurt, only for the rest of her to burn with a dark desire. A desire she fully planned on sating in time, she just had to be patient.

She took the time to take in the hall as she levitated the cages along. It was certainly spacious, in a way it reminded her of the warehouse she lived in before...she shook her head, unwilling to let that memory take a hold of her.

No sooner did she set the cages down, the normal one shook as a voice, a voice she found much comfort in, called out from inside it, "Hey, can we come out now? He's gone! Star?" A little panic seeped into the voice, "Star! This isn't funny, let us out!" After a moment of silence, the voice trembled, "...please tell me you're still there..."

The cage door swiftly opened, allowing a certain purple and gold dragon, and golden-furred monkey to tumble out, followed by a shrunken Cythnia and Darren following after them. The girl pulled off the bird-cage cover to reveal Angel and Avian, before opening the door to let them out.

"Finally!" Spyro complained as he got up, using his wings and tail to dust himself off, Flitch on his back, "I thought I was going to suffocate in there! I don't know why you put us in there in the first place when you could've just teleported us once you bought the place!" As Darren and Cythnia were reverted to their normal sizes, the crocodile let out a low rumble of a growl, earning a pointed glare from the dragon, who obviously didn't like what the bigger reptile had to say.

The girl made no form of response to the rant, instead simply lowering her hood to reveal a familiar pair of red braids and emerald eyes, which seemed to have lost a some of their usual life. With a snap of her fingers, the cages vanished and she walked further into the homey, yet dismal house as both her bird-familiars perched on her shoulders.

Spyro watched her for a second with a slightly hurt, more saddened expression on his face as Flitch gave a small chirp, before he followed along with Cythia and Darren. As she entered the living room, she nor her familiars were the least bit startled by the figures waiting in the shadowed corners, instead, Spyro and the other animals merely got themselves comfortable on the couches and chairs, knowing no one was going to sit down.

Behind the girl, a large pink spiral of a portal ripped through air allowing Dubbilex and a few of the G-Elves through. Dubbilex spared the strange, shaded figures in the room a lingering glance before focusing on Star, who glanced up at him with passive and cold eyes as she simply said, "You already know what to do..." He mentally winced at how cold their savoir had turned, wishing he had stayed that night to fight by her and his brother and sister's side, but knew the damage had been done and now simply had to endure for now.

Nodding, he led the G-Elves out of the room as the air became once again thick with silence.

At least, until one of the figures, who had been watching the genomorphes the whole time, spoke up, "I know humans have been making leaps and bounds even by our standards but...still..."

But Star interrupted, "Is everyone here?" Her tone and expression didn't once falter and it made her familiars wince.

"We're all here," Another figure, who voice was distinctively feminine, holding a mystifying and almost otherworldly quality to it, responded, "Now, would you kindly explain why you summoned all seven of us here, its not like we have business of our own."

"What I want is simple," Star replied tone curt and blunt, "I want those heroes to pay."

A third figure spoke, voice a deep rumble, clearly male, "Why all of them, I thought it was the bat who-"

Star sharply cut him off, eyes narrowing in anger, "They were there! They watched as he render my father a vegetable and did _nothing!_ " The last word and her feelings was emphasized by an invisible shockwave of her magic that rippled through out the house, making everyone else cringe. Flitch covered his ears with a whine as Spyro and Cnythia curled up on themselves in a vain effort to shield themselves as they all felt nausea as weight pushed against them.

But Star paid this no heed as she clenched her hands hard, mind too hazed by her anger and hatred to notice her nails biting into her palms, which were sizzling from heat, "I want all of them to suffer! I want them to know _exactly_ what it feels like to have everything ripped away and how it feels to be powerless to stop it!" Her eyes bleed red as her voice suddenly turned deep and dark with a vicious snarl, ** _"I WANT THEM TO PAY!"_**

Shaking her head, she drew in a deep breath to calm herself down, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

After a moment, the first figure spoke again, "You know we can't tell you who they really are."

Star cracked a smile, but it wasn't her usual smile. It was something that made Spyro cringe. It was malicious, yet it was twisted with mischief and dark intent as she replied, "I wouldn't want you to anyway, even if you did: where would the fun be in that?" Her question made all seven figure chuckle a little.

But soon the smile faded into an expectant look as she asked, "So what _can_ you give me?"

"We can tell you the names of their biggest fiancial supporters, apart from the goverments anyway," The female figure said in response, "You might know one of them from the news, Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen, they own their family companies."

"Heard of them, never really saw them on TV," Star said nocturnally, not caring for whatever accomplishments these men may have achieved, if they were supporting the Justice League they were automatic enemies in her eyes, "How can I use them?"

"They both have adopted heirs to their estates," The second male figure replied, floating over two sheets of paper to her. She took them to find the pictures of two young boys, who, which she hated to admit, were attractive; one with red hair, darker than hers with stormy blue eyes and the other messy black hair with electric blue eyes. She heard the same figure add, "Roy Harper is, by law, heir to the Queen company and Richard Grayson, heir to the Wayne Estate, both are considered proteges; it would be in your interest to...befriend...at least one of them."

She had a vague idea of what he meant by _'befriend'_ and rolled her eyes, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Crocell." With a flick of her wrist, the pictures vanished in flames, leaving not even a speck of ash.

The figure, Crocell, just huffed in response, jesting in kind, "Spoil sport."

"On a serious note, if you really wish to degrade the heroes, we do know a special...something," A new male spoke from a different figure, peeking her interest as an orb formed in the center of the room. Within it was the viewing image of a beautiful ruby-like gem that had been cut into a perfect, smooth oval shape. The figure continued upon seeing her interest, "This is known among our kind as the Siren's Eye, a jewel as ancient as the sea itself with a magic that spans just as many years," The image then showed the ruby fastened to a black choker and presented to a king of old, "For centuries its whereabouts were unknown until it was given as a gift to a Meruvian king's daughter," The image changed to a clearly old temple of limestone, painted with blue, teal and red, standing amongst a thick jungle, "Now it rests within one of their temples, left to collect dust and power."

Star had watched this silently before she asked, "And just what... _exactly_ can this necklace do?"

"Once it adorns a mortal's neck, it will grant them all the natural abilities of a siren," The female spoke again, voice a little distant and full of admiration, "You will be able to captivate any mortal who hears you sing in an instant; you'll be able to hypnotize them if you so desire to do whatever you want them to, trap them in illusions of your own design, even turn them against one another!"

Star cracked another sinister smile at this information, which made Spyro nervous, so he voiced, "But there's gotta be a catch, right?" He shrunk back, shivering under both Star's and the figures' cold eyes, "I-I-I mean...power like that...it has to co-co-come with a price...right?" Star tilted her head at this and looked back at the figures expectantly.

Another, also male, figure spoke in response, "Unfortunately, it does come with one...small...drawback; in order to sustain its magic once you put it on...you will need to feed it the negative energy of others."

Star blinked at this, "Feed it...negative energy?" That wasn't quite what she was expecting.

"Its actually really simple," The first male who had spoken said, "When you sing or while you're singing, focus on drawing out the negativity that's sleeping inside everyone around and the jewel will do the rest."

Star smiled a little at this, wondering if it'll also work on the heroes. It would certainly be amusing for her, to see them turn on each other like rabid animals.

"Also," The female said changing the image in the orb to a book. It was old and worn, its thick leather covers crinkled with age, yet it was clearly well cared for, being a deep navy color. On its front was a golden-colored pentagram that seated in the middle of a turquoise ring. All around were various runes colored green and pink. It was held closed with a dark brown leather strap that was held in place with a gold buckle that had a ragged-shaped heart craved on it.

"You might want to consider getting your hands on this spellbook," The woman said as Star looked at it, it sparked something odd in her, a sense of familiarity, yet she knew she never saw it before, but that didn't quash the need to get it. Unable to contain her wonder for why she needed it when her knowledge was already vast, she said, "I already have spellbooks, Abyzou."

"But this one, is special," Crocell said with a mysterious tone to his voice, "This one has spells no one, not even Kl-" She glared venomously at him, causing him to correct himself, "Your brother, has ever seen, ones thought to have been lost to time. Spells to conjure plagues, erase past events, bend the very fabric of reality, even erase _people_ from reality."

Star hummed at this. When they put it that way, it was certainly useful. She was already getting ideas of how to cause those hypocrites _so_ much _pain_ and utter _confusion_ , they'd be begging her for insanity or death by the time she was finished with them. She was particularly interested in conjuring a good old fashioned plague and letting it loose on Gotham for some odd reason, but dismissed it. There would be plenty of time to see just what she could do with the book **_and_** the necklace once she had her hands on them. Just picturing what she could with them both made her shiver with anticipation.

"No need to get ahead of yourself, Starship," The final figure commented voice young, almost her age, smooth like honey with a slight baritone to it that would've left many a teenaged girl and young adult woman swooning, but for her, she glared in his direction with nothing short of irritation, "For all the power you have and will eventually harness, all has its faults. Arrogance has led many great leaders to their demise."

Emerald hues rolled in response as she rebuked, "So says the prince of pride."

"Be that as it may," The so called 'prince of pride' shrugged not sounding the least bit offended, "You do realize having even just us and your familiars won't be enough, you need to fight numbers with numbers."

"Oh, trust me, I'm fully aware of that," Star replied lips stretching into a dark smile, "I already have a few...relatives...in mind..."

Spyro whimpered, wishing he had his old Star back.

0000000000000000000000000000

In Gotham's many apartment complexes, a lean, platinum-blonde teenager with icy blue eyes, dressed in the gray pants, white shirt and navy blue blazer of Gotham Academy, was rushing for the door as the bus driver honked the horn as patient as possible. However, he paused when he noticed his mailbox was wide open and raised an eyebrow open pulling out an emerald-green envelope that was addressed to him. Drawn on the front was a graphic image of a black cat with sharp green eyes atop a pencil-sketch tidal wave.

He was about to open it when the bus' horn was honked once more. He quickly shoved it in his bag and hurried off.

0000000000000000000000000000

In a different area of Gotham's lower class residents, a teenage girl with short, pixie-styled whitish-blue hair and electric blue eyes, wearing the Gotham Academy's girl blazer and black skirt with a white muscle shirt and fur-trimmed, navy boots, was about to head to the bus-stop when she saw her own mailbox open. She pulled out a green envelope with a beautiful drawing of a white fox on the front over top a sparkling tidal wave.

She raised an eyebrow at it, but placed it in her pocket and hurried for the bus.

00000000000000000000000000000

In the middle class area, another teenager, a lanky boy with cropped dark brown hair and slate gray eyes had just left his own house, a green and gray backpack slung over his shoulder. He wore a forest green button-up, dark jeans and white/lime-green and black sneakers. He was just about to skate down the street on his skateboard, when he noticed the flap of his mailbox was up and the box's lid a little open, a green envelope stuck in it. He raised an eyebrow upon finding an almost 2D picture of a yellow question mark on the front overlaying a lovely tidal wave.

Shrugging, he shoved it into a side pocket of his bag and skated for school.

* * *

 **And that concludes the long awaited chapter to Siren! Sorry if it too long and seems a little short, but I felt like this was better than nothing and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore.**

 **Anyways, tell me what you guys think of our new characters. Can you guess their villain parent?**

 **Well, here's the news for our love poll:**

 **Roy/Red Arrow: 15**

 **Dick/Robin: 14**

 **Kaldur/Aqualad: 5**

 **Conner/Superboy: 3**

 **So it looks like Red Arrow still holds the lead by one vote, but Rob's catching up and Supes gained only one point, but still falls behind Aqualad, who didn't get any new votes yet. But there still time before I close this poll, so get to voting everyone!**

 **Oh, and please tell me what you guys all think of this new chapter, I'm just dying to know! Just post it in the reviews or PM me, which ever works for you guys!**

 **Till the next chapter, my lovelies!**


End file.
